Bar dos Deuses
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: completa Lemon/Dark Lemon Todos Casais Numa cidade onde tudo eh permitido, um bar onde pessoas sao contratadas pra exibicao de um jogo de seducao, dor e prazer...mas o que vem por detras de tudo isso? leiam a fic ta melhor c.c'
1. Prologo

_**Nome: **Bar dos deuses_

_**Anime:** Saint Seiya_

_**Tipo: **UA, Dark Lemon, mistério e entriga_

_**Casais: **Todos!_

_**Autor:** Yuki Saiko_

**--oOoOo--**

_**Bar dos deuses!**_

_...: Epilogo :..._

Luzes focando três seres magnificou em cima do palco das perdições, um misturar de sentimentos de dor terrível para um prazer sem igual. Dezenas de pessoas nas mesas do bar, pessoas em camarotes particulares e outras mesmo em pessoais de tão frequentes do estabelecimento... todos com a sua própria "propriedade" tentando igualar o deslumbre do espectáculo que estava a desenrolar. Todos os olhos inclusive o do dono daquele antro de perdição, via os seus "pupilos" no seu melhor espectáculo de fim-de-semana... ao mesmo tempo que estava com o seu menino mais querido na sua sala exclusive.

Um dos melhores semes de todos o mundo, se não até o melhor na realidade... Subjugava perante si não um, mas dois belissímos "escravos", numa bela forma sádica e completamente masoquista... onde o "dono" que sempre manda e os outros dois contemplam e obedecem sem excitar, fossem quais fossem a vontade do dono naquele momento.

Lutas naquele local eram travadas, gemidos gritados, sangue por vezes escorrido, tudo para no final caírem exaustos na cama que estava no centro do palco majestoso onde antes eram gemidos passava a aplausos e euforia do publico, juntamente com algum dos colegas também a acabar de gemer em algum camarote com o seu senhor.

**--oOoOo--**

Um mês antes...

Ouve-se alguém a bater na porta alta e expeça de um escritório em tons de castanhos escuros, vermelhos e pretos predominavam, onde uma poltrona enorme de couro preto por detrás de uma secretário cheia de papeis, um computador...tudo muito bem organizado, livros de todo o tipo de literatura nas altas estantes que percorriam todo o compartimento, tapetes vermelhos e pretos, assim como um sofá perto da lareira do lado esquerdo com o requinte das antigas lareiras inglesas do século XVI... tudo isto para sobressair assim a pessoa que ao contrário da sua personalidade os seus olhos e cabelo eram cor de fogo, pele bastante branca como a neve, bem constituído contudo com uma expressão um tanto ao quanto possessiva, estava sentado na poltrona esperando a visita.

- Oui, entre sil vous plait.

- Com a sua licença – e o indivíduo foi entrando normalmente.

Os olhares foram trocados, atenção total na beleza da pessoa na sua frente... nunca antes nenhum dos dois se tinha visto... o Francês de nome Camus de Lioncourt imediatamente se levantou e o seu rosto pálido ficou totalmente branco ao contemplar o seu mais temível rival e tão bela criatura como Milo Scorpius que estava finalmente na sua frente... moreno, alto, olhos azuis esverdeados como as correntes gélidas dos oceanos tropicais no seu máximo encanto, cabelo castanho claro com madeixas loiras, comprido e de cachos caídos e desalinhados dando um ar um pouco frágil e selvagem...tudo simplesmente e incrivelmente natural... um deus grego da antiguidade clássica? Quem sabe pelo menos a nacionalidade ele já a tem...

- Por favor sente-se – O longo silêncio foi cortado depois de uma breve análise aos dois indivíduos

- Qual o motivo de meter quase obrigado a vir aqui?

- Quero o tirar da rua - Aquilo saiu um tanto ao quanto surpreendente.

- Desculpe? Como disse? - O ar incrédulo penetrou o olhar do outro – que eu saiba você me odeia e somos rivais nos nossos trabalhos, então que espécie de piada é esta?

- Sei que tem um baixo numero de cliente, no entanto são todos de alto escalão da alta sociedade, que o visitam com bastante frequência... - depois de uma breve pausa - ... Estou enganado?

- Também sabe o nome do meu cão? - diz em tom de gozo, ironicamente até.

- Você já não tem cão há mais de duas semanas - retorquiu vendo a expressão de Milo mudar rapidamente, Camus sorri em agrado.

- O que quer de mim afinal?

- Simplesmente dar vantagens a ti e a mim

- Vá directo ao assunto, por favor - Cruza a perna mostrando a apetecível coxa, nas jeans escuras, com os braços também cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

- Muito bem... rapaz decidido, gosto disso... bem eu dou-te... comida, casa, roupa lavada, menos horas necessárias de trabalho pois não vais precisar de trabalhares até à exaustão para teres um prato de comida na mesa todos os dias pelo menos, médico todos os meses para fazer um sake up (1) e segurança.

- E o que eu vou ter de fazer para merecer tanta gentileza de uma pessoa que me odeia? - Olha-o com cara séria, e Camus vai se apercebendo o motivo de ele ter tão alta gama de clientela.

- Trabalha nesta casa, simplesmente todo o dinheiro que verteres, todo os clientes que conseguires, o dinheiro que fizeres vai directamente para nós, também poderás ser contratado para festas particulares e terás de dar publicidade ao local que trabalhas... e...

-...e se eu não me adaptar? Ou quiser ir embora?

- Sairás conforme vieste sem nada, contudo tens de trabalhar aqui por no mínimo 1 ano para que todos os investimentos que fizermos contigo serem dobrados pelos menos. Contudo se quiseres sair depois desse ano, não poderás voltar mais, seja com que pretexto for.

- Posso continuar a escolher quem eu quiser? - Camus finalmente sorri, com o iniciar da aceitação de Milo.

- Sim a não ser que passem do limite normal que será estar contigo.

- Como assim? - Pergunta incrédulo.

- Digamos que vais ter um preço normal para quem tu quiseres, terás um preço base assim como todos os teus companheiros e rivais nesta casa, se as pessoas não derem mais do que o preço estabelecido ai sim poderás escolher ou até mesmo programar uma agenda para não teres muitos clientes num mesmo dia e no dia seguinte quase ninguém...

- E se...

- Rapaz apreçado... e se o preço for ultrapassado com uns bons zeros á direita, então nem que seja ás 5 da manhã seja com quem for, não serás autorizado a refutar tal proposta.

- Entendo é justo, e como irei trabalhar? - Diz já com o tom de cooperação até então nunca usado, o que alegrou ainda mais o francês.

- Ouvi dizer que o teu maior dom era conseguires fazer o pior dos animais selvagens se amansarem perante ti.

- Ahm bem... andas-te a ver toda a minha vida, ou ela saiu no jornal? - Comenta desconfortável

- Não, pois normalmente no jornal não querem saber se as pessoas são virgens do traseiro ou não, assim como tu, né?

- Co... co... como?

- Então sempre é verdade, realmente tenho de contratá-lo mais vezes - sorri satisfeito com pensamentos inconstantes e perversos na mente principalmente ao ver Milo corar um pouco com a situação em si - Bem eu quero no fundo que seja o seme desta casa... deste bar... quero-te "dono"... mas...

- Mas...?

- Terás de fazer um espectáculo ao vivo com mais duas pessoas que eu mesmo escolherei, mas como sabes nós só estamos com homens assim como os nossos meninos o são... mas o show em uma particularidade é Sadomasoquista, assim como a maioria das pessoas que vais atender o são, ter prazer na dor é ter o maior prazer nas mãos.

- No entanto, não poderei receber também mulheres?

- Se elas pagarem bem por ti, ou se quiserem de maneira diferente o preço sobe, como vês é tudo uma questão de preço.

- Compreendo, a maneira como pensa é estranhamente egoísta, mas no fundo tem os seus méritos.

- Muito obrigado, mas e então como ficamos? - Debruça-se sobre a mesa do escritório aproximando-se mais colocando os cotovelos na mesa apoiando a cabeça nos dedos interligados.

- Onde assino? - Olha-o esticando a mão colocando numa posição nada defensiva, não sabia o porque, mas os olhos do seu novo patrão era tão misteriosos que o encantava... ou hipnotizava.

- Muito bem vejo que és inteligente - Entrega o papel do contrato, que Milo prontamente assina - Não lês?

- Não acredito que algo possa ser pior que esta vida que tenho - acaba de assinar.

- Trás as tuas coisas, começaremos amanhã mesmo, hoje comemora, amanhã falaremos com a pessoa que te vai cuidar da agenda, descansa num dos teus primeiros dias de folga - Milo acena com a cabeça se retirando - Então nada pode piorar Milo... mas acredita senhor dom... tudo pode piorar.. e muito...mas agora tu és meu - um sorriso cínico e maldoso ecoa naquele escritório sobre o papel assinado.

E Agora o bar tem vida... uma nova vida...

_Continua..._

_Yuki Saiko_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(1) Sake up:_ revisão geral a algo

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_N/A: Oiii genteee /_

_bem eu tirei um pouco de férias para descansar um pouco também, esta fic já a tenho na cabeça a já algum tempo, mas a preguiça de escrever, se acumula com o resto das minhas fic's então aii ainda complica mais, mas ela está aquii o/_

_Mas vocês sabem que eu sou muito indecisa, logo só vou continuar a escrever depois da 3 reviews, pois esta foi uma ideia muito louca que me passou pela cabeça e não sei se deva continuar simplesmente coloquei para pedir a vossa opinião._

_Sinceramente espero que gostem, porque ela trás muitas surpresas e não vai ser tão previsível quanto isso /_

_Beijos a todos e agradecimentos ao que lerem _

_Yuki Saiko _


	2. O novo pupilo

Bar dos Deuses

**B****ar dos Deuses!**

_**Nome: **__Bar dos deuses_

_**Anime:**__ Saint Seiya_

_**Tipo: **__UA, Dark Lemon, mistério e intriga_

_**Casais: **__Todos!_

_**Autor:**__ Yuki Saiko_

_Esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos, apenas escrevo por diversão e porque algumas pessoas até gostam do que escrevo, sem elas não teria continuado com esta fic isso é certo_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada, esse homem que alem de ter feito lindas personagens, enganou-se num momento de total estupidez e fez o Seiya e a Saori, momentos assim acontece com qualquer um, espero estar morta nesse momento da minha vida. Se Saint Seiya fosse meu Camus e Milo seriam os protagonistas, teria que levar muitas bolinas vermelhas xD para poder ser visto._

* * *

**_Actualidade:_**

Uma luz de candeeiro luzia perto da secretária, onde apenas se ouvia a caneta a tocar os papéis que iam passando pelos dedos delicados de Camus. O silêncio quebra-se com as batidas que soaram da porta, despertando a atenção do ruivo do seu trabalho. Depois da permissão de passagem, Saga aproxima-se rapidamente do local, acendendo a luz geral, ouvindo um rosnar do outro que piscou os olhos prontamente.

- O que queres Saga, espero que seja importante estou ocupado.

- Desculpe patrãozinho – diz um homem com um ar amigável.

Vestia calças de terno azul juntamente com uma camisa social branca onde os cabelos lisos, também azuis, batiam levemente nos ombros de corpo definido com a pequena corrente de ar agora existente no lugar. Dois olhos azuis contrastam com a beleza intelectual do moreno de 28 anos de idade e de estatura mediana que se encontrava diante do amigo.

- Não gosto dessa ironia, desliga a luz estou com dores de cabeça – leva a mão à testa fechando os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás apoiando esta no cadeirão que estava sentado.

- Já tomas-te os comprimidos para essa enxaqueca? – Aproxima-se do outro colocando os lábios no local onde a mão branca estava à pouco, continuava com os olhos fechados como se isso fosse uma maneira de lhe retirar a dor – febre não tens.

- Eu sei que não tenho. É apenas uma dor de cabeça! – Afasta o outro com um ligeiro empurrão fazendo-o cambalear – Chama o Julian e diz para ele me trazer os comprimidos, depois de ele entrar não quero ser encomendado, nem pelo Papa!

- Ele não está ocupado esta noite? – Replica o outro

- Estou-me pouco a foder para com quem ele está, na agenda dele está um tempo livre e, eu quero-o aqui comigo e ponto final – olhando-o seriamente de olhos semi-fechados com as pupilas dilatadas e olhando para cima, provocando ao outro um breve arrepio – alguma dúvida ou questão que queiras colocar, Saga?

- Não, nenhuma – Saíra deixando uns papéis na secretária desligando a luz que maior iluminação se fazia sentir na sala, sorrindo, Camus não imaginava como aquele olhar tão gelado e ríspido apenas o faziam desejar o dominar cada vez mais, custa-se o que custa-se.

**-#-#-**

Mais um dia no seu ritmo normal de trabalho, mais e mais clientes essa era sua vida, não a de um comum mortal, mas a de um mortal que se designava a viver do próprio corpo.

Aquele que utiliza a arte de sedução e do sexo para ter um prato para comer, um tecto e algo a que pudesse de chamar trabalho.

Milo era rapaz de 19 anos, belíssimo com seus cabelos louros ondulados como os raios de sol numa tarde clara de verão, os seus olhos azuis que de azul tão límpido faziam inveja às águas do mais claro rio, o seu corpo moreno, mas composto não demonstrando qualquer índice da vida que levada desde pequeno nas ruas ou mesmo depois de ter conhecido Camus.

Agenda marcada, uma vida estável onde não teria de se preocupar com nada, apenas com o prazer dos outros que se colocavam tão vulneráveis na sua cama. Nada de extraordinário, quem pede um seme apenas está a precisar ou de atenção, ou do desejo de ser dominado e tomado num completo e infindável acto de luxúria que Milo sabia dar como ninguém.

Estava livre, naquele momento, quando vê Saga a passar perto do bar que estava apinhado de pessoas a ver os Shows de dança, ou a tentar conquistar os barmen's que estava a fazer os seus famosos cocktails de bebidas afrodisíacas dando ajuda ao comércio sexual da cama da própria Aphrodite.

O homem de cabelos loiros acastanhados, aproxima-se de Milo afastando um dos clientes, sabia os horários dos meninos de cor, tratava das suas agendas pessoalmente passando pela supervisão constante de Camus, negociando o dinheiro usual.

Nesse momento as pessoas com maior sucesso eram Julian Solo que além de ser um dos melhores submissos, poderia ser um grande sedutor; depois tínhamos Afrodite pelo seu jeito andrógino e elegantemente afemininado; e finalmente a mais recente aquisição, que fez sucesso em menos de um mês, Milo um seme.

Nem mesmo Saga sonhava que um total seme poderia dar tanto sucesso, achou que Camus estaria louco quando fez o contracto com o loiro, todavia tinha de dar o braço a torcer, Milo era simplesmente divino na arte da sedução.

- Milo, o Julian? – Sorriu para o irmão gémeo que estava no bar ao ver um copo de vodka na sua frente, sem sequer ter proferido uma única palavra, segurou o copo entre dois dedos, bebendo um pequeno gole.

- Não sei, normalmente não o costumo encontrar na minha cama – Milo olha para um futuro e promissor cliente, respondendo com o seu tom sínico e malicioso na voz.

Nem mesmo Camus poderia prever tamanho sucesso, mas se continuasse assim e quantos mais clientes poderosos tivesse, menos dias de serviço terias, neste momento estava apenas a trabalhar de Quinta a Domingo, o que agradava bastante a Camus, estava tudo a correr como o plano, rápido mas estava.

- Muito engraçadinho – Saga puxa os cabelos ondulados, fazendo o rosto de Milo contorce-se e se virar dando-lhe a atenção que queria, mas a mão de Saga foi segurada pela de Milo num acto de puro desafio.

- Ele estava no quarto com o ricalhaço que o adora, porquê? – Saga solta-o depois da resposta.

- Como imaginei, então já que estás livre vai até à sala do senhor de Lioncourt, ele quer um comprimido para as dores de cabeça, sabes quais são não?

- Bem depende – sorriu divertido, onde o outro respondendo num depende de quê? – Depende de qual das cabeças estamos a falar. – Afastou-se do outro saindo do seu lugar passando os dedos discreta e sensualmente pela perna da próxima "vítima".

Saga abanou a cabeça num acto de desaprovação mesmo não conseguindo esconder o sorriso, o irmão aproxima-se encostando um cubo de gelo na sua testa para arrefecer a temperatura do outro, dando um sorriso de lado.

- Agora em vez do patrão, gostas da sua nova pupila? – Diz o irmão deslizando o gelo pelo pescoço do gémeo.

- Não gosto nem do doentinho e muito menos do animal selvagem que está a ir para o escritório, são demasiado…

- Diferentes, ao contrário de nós… ma-ni-nho. – Kanon sussurra deixando cair o gelo pelas costas do outro fazendo o efeito térmico no corpo ter os seus resultados e arrancar um gemido baixo, arrepiando-o.

- Não preciso nem de nada igual, nem diferente, não preciso de ninguém, apenas de uma cama e de alguém para a aquecer.

Afasta-se do bar cumprimentando Myu, uma pequena bixinha sedutora e carismática, com um selinho gostoso e imponente, seguido de uma pequena mordida no lábio superior, que fez as pessoas no bar andar ao rubro. Dando uma pequena piscada convidativa a Aioros, estava bastante feliz com a cena e maré de ciúmes que causara.

Kanon ficou estarrecido olhando aquela provocação, sabia que aquilo era apenas para lhe tentar provar que não se importava, mas bastava Camus suspirar mais profundamente para ter uma bomba de asma ao lado para o socorrer, ou quiçá um belo beijo tipo "marés-vivas" que o menino salvava a menina do perigo.

Isso fervilhava o sangue de Kanon, como o seu irmão poderia ser tão mesquinho, ele fazia tudo o que ele quisesse e ele trocava-o por todos, era repugnante esse pensamento de inferioridade, afinal quem ele se achava? Não eram iguais? Não seria tão gostoso? Não era ele tão narcisista?

Seus pensamentos são desviados para os pupilos de Camus que se aproximavam do espaço, tendo de trabalhar, porém fazendo uma pequena pausa para reabastecer energias desgastas naquela loucura de vida, pelo menos o sonho de morrerem virgem certamente não tinham, nem seria por isso que se iria remexer no caixão.

**-#-#-**

Camus ouviu umas batidas na sua porta, manda entrar, estava de costas perto da lareira acesa para isolar o frio que se fazia sentir do pesado Inverno. O caucasiano estava apenas com um roupão, gostava do frio, mas também de ver as chamas a crepitar tão inconstantes e livres misturando-se com uma sensualidade tirando o fôlego a qualquer um, recompensando quem as olhas com uma calmaria e fascinação aterradora, contudo o ruivo abstêm os seus pensamentos assim que com a pequena descrição das chamas, saltam à sua mente a imagem de Milo.

- Realmente não existe nada mais belo que uma bela chamar balançar numa tentativa de sobrevivência – a voz perto de si desperta Camus dos seus pensamentos controversos.

- O que fazer aqui? Onde está o Julian? – Senta-se num sofá perto do local esperando insatisfeito por uma explicação.

- Eu estou aqui porque me mandaram e o Julian está com o seu mais que senhor, o tal de John Williams que o senhor tantooo gosta… da carteira. - Diz ironicamente com uma bandeja na mão entrega-lhe os comprimidos e um copo de água com gelo.

- Então trate de fazer esse John Williams ficar encantado por ti, assim as pessoas realmente interessantes ficaram exclusividade da casa.

- Eu sou uma das exclusividades da casa! Tenho as típicas aptidões dos seus queridos pupilos, senhor Camus – sussurra no ouvido do outro – estou aqui por necessidade e não por obrigação a cumprir uma divida consigo… isso eu deixo para os outros. – Espera ele tomar o comprimido, parecendo um pouco irritado com a falta de respeito do outro – no meu contrato não faz parte aquecer a sua cama. – Saiu em seguida.

Camus esmaga o copo de plástico com a mão, aquele ser impertinente estava a dar-lhe cabo dos nervos durante bastante tempo, não que gostasse dele, mas queria tirar aquele ar de arrogante e superioridade que estava esbarrada na cara de desprezo que nutria por si.

- Um dia Milo Scorpiu vais ser meu, todo e exclusivamente meu, tanto teu corpo perfeito como essa sua alma indomável.

**-#-#-**

Nessa mesma altura, nas mesas do bar, os meninos socializavam sendo assim as horas de maior descanso entre um e outro cliente que viesse, suas agendas estavam programadas, mas nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer, se bem que um dinheirinho extra era sempre bom, já que todos os outros estavam naquela casa por gostar, ou estarem perdidamente devotos a Camus, querendo sem duvida a sua atenção, tentando fazer o francês feliz e nada lhe dava mais prazer que poder e dinheiro… ou então não…

Três homens belos dançavam numa mistura de desejo e voluptuosidade, um tocava uma harmoniosa música num instrumento demasiado invulgar. Mime era o seu nome artístico, os seus cabelos alaranjados juntamente com os seus olhos de intensa expressão, era calado e não se preocupava com aquilo que pensassem dele, a sua melodia transmitia tudo aquilo que ele sentia, bastava se escutar com os ouvidos da alma… e era nesse ritmo que Afrodite, Sorrento e Misty dançavam alegremente.

Afrodite era de uma pele clara, cabelos louros verdadeiros de um quase dourado celestial, seu corpo de menino pequeno, com um 178 cm com o rosto andrógina concluído por um ponto como se a obra de uma quadro e ali fosse a ultima parte deste, um ponto final debaixo do olho esquerdo. Os seus olhos azuis como as aguas do mar que a própria Aphrodite deusa nascera.

Misty não seria nada comparado a Afrodite mesmo com um parecer fisionómico parecido, até com o acabamento perto do mesmo olho com personalidade completamente diferentes, Afrodite um narcisista incompreendido por ter tanta beleza num só ser, mesmo Misty sendo igual mas o seu género era mais exibicionista, mais fantasioso, mais interesseiro e mais ambicioso. Ele só queria uma coisa, sexo e que vários homens ricos lhe enchessem de prendas, jóias e dinheiro.

Sorento era o mais tímido dos três, cabelo pequeno roxo, os lábios rosados, tinha uma enorme divida com Camus e essa era a única ração do seu envolvimento naquele que chamava "jogo patético", viu seu cliente chegar e dirigiu-se até ele, esperando uma boa recepção com algumas bebidas afinal era onde o bordel ganhava mais dinheiro.

Ficando assim sozinhos Afrodite e Misty, sobem para uma mesa praticamente abandonada, onde dois homens bebiam e conversavam socialmente. Os loiros sorriram um para o outro, Misty ajoelhou-se perante o outro que lhe acariciava os cabelos com desejo. As mãos de Misty percorriam as coxas femininas de Dite apertando-as levemente assim como o resto do corpo, delineando-o, não deixando nenhum dos dois homens indiferentes com a situação diante dos seus olhos.

Um deles se levanta, sorrindo maliciosamente, murmurando no ouvido de Misty, depois de com a língua humedecer os lábios ligeiramente carnudos que possuía.

- Estão compromissados para agora? – Misty sorriu fazendo um pequeno sinal a Dite que replicou também com um sorriso.

- Eu e consegue connosco? Ou é um para cada? – Apontando o dedo para o acompanhante que ainda estava sentado a beber o seu martini, que revirou o olhar ao ouvir uma gostosa gargalhada

- Um para cada um, não que não aguentássemos, mas não me parece que haja mais ninguém por aqui disponível e meu amigo também quer se divertir – o mais moreno retorquiu rindo – meu nome é Mask – neste momento apontando para o companheiro – este é o Shura.

- Prazer belas damas – sorrindo, segurando a mão de Afrodite lhe dando a entender a sua subtil escolha, fazendo-o descer daquela mesa, acariciando as coxas, apertando-as tenuemente o fazendo sentar-se no seu colo robusto, chupando o lobo da orelha – vamos para um dos quartos… Afrodite?

- Como sabe o meu nome? – O rapaz eleva o pequeno queixo, sorrindo vitorioso, se levantando para o acompanhar até seu quarto e nada mais foi comentado fora daquele quarto, assim como no quarto ao lado onde Mask e Misty se entregavam às mesmas tentações dos pecados capitais.

Ambos os casais seguiram para quartos separados os corpos misturados em competitividade de emoção carnal e gemidos garridos do prazer a soltar-se pelos poros.

Depois da insanidade, vem o descanso escasso já que o tempo naquele espaço é dinheiro. Com o cliente satisfeito nada mais haveria a fazer. Olharam o relógio, o espectáculo ia ser dado dentro de pouco tempo, Afrodite e Misty tomam um banho rápido, não iam deixar nem os clientes esperarem e muito menos Milo que parecia estar de péssimo humor por ser o "empregado" pessoal ou enfermeiro do patrão.

Enquanto Milo se preparava um vulto aparece pelas sombras segurando a sua cintura, dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço exposto do loiro que sentia arrepiados subindo e descendo pela coluna num formigueiro rápido.

- O que desejas? – Pergunta o seme de olhos fechados sabendo exactamente quem era.

- A ti, simplesmente a ti Milo Scorpiu – o rapaz murmura baixinho no ouvido do grego, com a voz manhosa, de alguém que sabia seduzir.

- Eu não quero ter problemas com a concubina do chefe – Milo vira-se para o ser menor, lhe segurando no queixo com possessividade e maestria bem grande, murmurando enquanto roçava os lábios – na minha cama particular apenas como quem eu quero e não com quem me pede Julian – mordiscando ligeiramente o lábio do rapaz, sorrindo altivamente.

- Mas, mas… eu não posso fazer nada por causa de Camus, ele é me completamente indiferente, como qualquer outro cliente nojento que eu tenho de abrir as pernas e espero que acabe – gaguejando com uma voz levemente chorosa, segurando a cintura dele, encostando-se mais, tomando os lábios rapidamente e fogosamente num beijo ávido, sendo correspondendo por Milo passado algum tempo.

Alguém nas sombras se move, fazendo sangue na mão fechada com as unhas cravadas ao visualizar a cena de descontentamento e repugnância, um sorriso malicioso foi desenhado nos lábios, onde a pessoa desaparece nas sombras.

Pouco tempo depois, o loiro entrelaça os dedos nos cabelos da nuca de Julian, os puxando com força para trás assim afastando-o do contacto dos lábios sem precisar de se chatear com alguma nova investida, ouvindo um urro de protesto.

- Tenho um show para dar, até mais – dando outro beijo, continuando com a mão a fazer uma forte pressão com a mão a fazer força nos cabelos para o ser mais pequeno se sentir completamente domado e logo depois da saída de Milo, caí no chão com as pernas vacilantes com o simples desejo avassalador de ter mais daquele poço de tentações que era aquele grego.

O show começa, Julian saí ainda trémulo do camarote de Milo, sendo rapidamente abordado por Saga para se dirigir à zona VIP, onde Camus se encontrava, suspirou segurando das mãos do outro o champanhe francês que o "imperador" sempre bebia em dias mais peculiares.

Julian cruzou toda a arena de sedução todas aqueles homens e mulheres sedentas de prazer, onde os seus delírios e fantasias se juntavam aquela insanidade que acontecia no palco. Chegando ao local indicado, bateu três toques subtis na porta, onde Camus mandou entrar, onde o outro obedeceu prontamente.

- Qual o motivo da come… - olhando a mão do superior com sangue – Camus-sama!! O Senhor está bem?! – Colocando a bebida no chão impulsionando o corpo para se levantar para procurar a caixa de primeiros socorros sendo impedido pelo outro que segurou com força seu antebraço, apertando-o.

- A comemoração apenas começa agora… "querido" Julian – falando com um olhar mortalmente gélido, assim como o sorriso sádico que se formava no seu semblante pálido.

- Ca…Camus – murmurando visivelmente assustado.

--

Continua…

* * *

**NECESSIDADE COM URGENCIA DE REVIEW!!**

Haii miná n.n

Está a tão prometida segunda parte da fic, eu sei que demorei demais, mas não sabia mais o que fazer, porém não se preocupem que a terceira parte está em andamento D

Sei que muitas pessoas tinham bastante expectativas por esta continuação espero ter conseguido estar à quem delas.

Esta fic não foi revisada, mas espero que não tenham muitos erros, qualquer erro de escrita é que como não foi revisada eu escrevo com português de Portugal por isso não me matem.

**Beijos a todos e obrigada**

**Todas as review's terão comentário de regresso )**

**Yuki Saiko**


	3. A adolescência pecaminosa

**B****ar dos Deuses!**

_**Nome: **__Bar dos deuses_

_**Anime:**__ Saint Seiya_

_**Tipo: **__UA, Dark Lemon, mistério e intriga_

_**Casais: **__Todos!_

_**Autor:**__ Yuki Saiko_

_Esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos, apenas escrevo por diversão e porque algumas pessoas até gostam do que escrevo, sem elas não teria continuado com esta fic isso é certo_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada, esse homem que alem de ter feito lindas personagens, enganou-se num momento de total estupidez e fez o Seiya e a Saori, momentos assim acontece com qualquer um, espero estar morta nesse momento da minha vida. Se Saint Seiya fosse meu Camus e Milo seriam os protagonistas, teria que levar muitas bolinas vermelhas xD para poder ser visto._

--

_# A adolescência pecaminosa._

- A comemoração apenas começa agora… Julian – Camus fala com um olhar mortalmente gélido, assim como o sorriso sádico que se formava no seu rosto pálido.

- Ca… Camus – Julian gagueja apreensivo com aquela atitude tão estranha do aquariano de se dirigir a si – o que se passa?

- Nada Julian… apenas nos vamos divertir e passar bons momentos, tira a roupa… - falando secamente, não era um pedido ou uma sugestão como normalmente era proferido da boca de Camus, mas sim uma ordem, ríspida e gélida, sem sombra para qualquer tipo de dúvida ou pedido de esclarecimentos.

- Mas …- tentando acalmar Camus com uma voz doce arrastada pela garganta tentando que não parecesse nem um pouco assustada.

- Mas nada pirralho, anda tira as roupas. AGORA! Quero-te comer desenfreadamente ao mesmo tempo do espectáculo, anda rápido! – Aumentou o volume da entoação, olhando de lado o pequeno prostituto, que obedeceu prontamente, retirando as roupas enquanto Camus dava longos e fortes goles na bebida sorrindo ao ver as luzes que saiam do palco, iluminando o camarote e toda a zona em redor para a secção.

_--_

**N/A: Aviso a partir deste momento até onde estará uma outra nota da minha autoria explicando por alto o que acontecerá neste pedaço da história. Esta parte poderá ferir subjectividade (as pessoas mais sensíveis) com o acto sexual ser forçado.**

_--_

_O corpo quase tão pálido quando o seu aproxima-se, ajoelhando-se entre as suas pernas, começando a abrir as calças do ruivo com perícia, enquanto este estava confortavelmente sentado na sua poltrona de eleição. Sentindo o tecido de cabedal entre os dedos enquanto o outro elevava levemente o corpo para ajudar na acção, os olhos vidrados nos movimentos de um certo loiro um pouco afastado de si._

_No palco Milo amarrava os pulos de Afrodite numa das barras verticais existentes no palco, as longas pernas bem abertas para Misty ser preso ao nível dos braços entre elas, para assim ter livre acesso com as pequenas bolas do pexiano. O loiro dominante deita-se sobre Misty deixando os membros roçarem levemente com movimentos subtis mas exigentes. Enquanto isso a boca de Milo abocanhava todo o desejo do afroditano, que ao sentir as duas línguas solta um aprazível gemido ecoando por todo aquele espaço que se entregava ao domínio do seme._

_Camus enraiveceu com a cena, já tinha visto tanto nesta vida, coisas que deixariam qualquer um atingir um perfeito orgasmo sem nem se tocar, mas ver aquele loiro a fazer aquilo mexeu com seus sentidos, seu membro enrijeceu sem sequer ser tocado por Julian. Este achará aquela situação um pouco estranha já que Camus não era tão facilmente excitável como os homens que ele estava habituado._

_O aquariano segurou nos cabelos do outro empurrando o membro para a sua boca na mesma velocidade de sucção que Milo fazia em Dite. Sofrendo o mesmo com as investidas rápidas a saltarem para as lentas, arrepiando-se ainda mais com os gemidos dos artistas, deu-se a pensar que naquele momento nada importava, se era Julian ou não, independentemente de ser o seu preferido, ou não. Ele estava com inveja, pura e grandiosa inveja dos seres que estavam ali a serem julgados e sucumbidos aos prazeres daquele escorpiano que parecia tão apetitosamente domável. _

_Fechou os olhos dando um urro de prazer assim que atingiu pela primeira vez o clímax, assustando tanto Julian com a atitude do ruivo que engasgou-se com a pressão do sémen em sua boca, afastou-se do corpo do superior tentando inspirar ar velozmente._

_- Quem te mandou afastares-te? – Camus nem olhou para ele apenas fez um estalo voar em sua direcção_

_Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de perseguir o corpo esbelto de Milo, que se encontrava na sua frente, lambendo os lábios com o sémen restante dos outros dois, sorrindo sadicamente como um caçador olhando a presa plenamente entregue a si._

_- Desculpe meu senhor, apenas queria respirar um pouco…_

_- Desculpas não se pedem. Evitam-se – ríspido, segurando os cabelos torcendo-os na zona da nuca, para que o bico das botas estar entre suas virilhas – De quatro na minha frente …_

_- AHHH… Mas não estou …- tentou retorquir, pois sabia do tamanho avantajado de Camus, ficando um pouco alarmado com aquela rapidez assim como o tratamento._

_- I…me…dia…ta…men…te – soletrando pausadamente com o olhar gelado dando outro belo tapa no rosto de Julian, o fazendo voltar o próprio corpo, fazendo um pequeno fio escorrer num dos lábio._

_Julian colocou-se de quatro, virado para o grande vidro onde dava para ver perfeitamente cada detalhe do espectáculo. Sorriu ao ver Milo, mas o sorriso não duro muito e tudo o que sai da sua boca é um clamor de dor com a investida seca e forte do dono, que apenas murmurou no seu ouvido deixando o tórax colado nas costas dele, como dois animais acasalando._

_- O Milo, Julian, não foi feito para aquecer a cama de vermes como tu! Por muito que estejas apaixonado ao ponto de me tentares trair, aquela perfeita tentação dos deuses vai ser minha, apenas e exclusivamente minha!_

_O tom do timbre vocal de Camus entoou-se pelos ouvidos do menor, a informação processada no seu cérebro estremecia todo o seu corpo, estava perdido, não havia mais hipóteses, as suas pernas ficaram bambas, algumas lágrimas caíram não apenas pela dor física, mas também pela psicológica. _

_Sua mente estava deserta, seu corpo apenas sentia ser bombardeado por trás com as estocadas, sem qualquer dó nem piedade. O sangue escorria sem piadade, seus pulsos foram segurando e puxandos para trás fazendo o corpo dar batidas mais fortes._

_Traição para Camus era a pior coisa que lhe podiam fazer, Julian sempre soubera, mas algo nele quis arriscar e tentar ser feliz com a pessoa que estava apaixonado. Implorou perdão que nunca foi aceite, unicamente respondidas com mais estocadas cada vez mais sentidas, rasgando o corpo lentamente do mais moreno._

_Olhando para a sua frente vendo Milo e os outros na mesma situação, em filinha, mas sem qualquer dor obviamente, já que Milo podia ser tudo menos bruto sexualmente e era isso que o fazia ser tão divinamente apetitoso. Seu corpo enrijece com as fortes mordidas de Camus a pele era arrastada entre os dentes, deixando a saliva escorregar pelas ferias, rindo sadicamente._

_Julian desesperava-se cada vez mais, as lágrimas não paravam de rolar, a dor tinha cessado pois não sabia de onde devia ser mais intensa, olhava as poças de sangue no tapete. Seu rosto era mandado contra o chão com a força, seus pulsos roxos com a força que lhe era aplicada._

_Porém deparou-se com a cena mais desumana e bizarra desde que estava ali, estava a ser comido como um animal pois seu dono queria estar dentro do homem que todos veneravam naquela casa. O sentimento de nojo e revolta crescera exponencialmente dentro de si, explodindo assim que sentiu o líquido de Camus no seu interior, escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas, ouvindo os gemidos grotescos do orgasmo "uni sentido" do público e artistas._

_O pano caiu, começaram-se todos a levantar assim que o efeito do orgasmo ia passando, o ruivo levanta-se, veste as calças se afastando saindo do local, deixando Julian no chão como aquilo que ele era, um simples e reduzido puto._

_**--**_

**N/A: Para quem não leu a cena anterior por qualquer motivo pessoal, Julian foi basicamente estrupado, tratado como um animal enquanto Camus fazia isso, ambos olhavam e pensavam que o outro, no caso de Camus, Milo o passivo e de Julian, Milo o activo respetivamente.**

**Mesmo Julian pedindo perdão pela traição, Camus não aceita afirmando que Milo é único e explosivo dele**

--

- Dite, Misty? – Milo sussurra no ouvido dos dois, desamarrando-os, segurando no colo o que fora sujeitado ás pequenas torturas – Misty estás bem pequeno?

- Sim estou óptimo Milo, obrigado pela preocupação – sorrindo, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

- Porque é que eu também não fui levado ao colo? – reclama Dite com um olhar manhoso de cachorrinho abandonado – leva-me também Uxozinho?

- Invejoso! Egoísta! – Repelia o platinado no colo do outro.

- Ai querida, também não é preciso elogiares tanto, não achas? – passando os cabelos para trás, com um olhar vitorioso, piscando o olho sobre o pequeno ponto final quando acabaram de fazer tão perfeito corpo.

- Meninas não se irritem, eu chego para as duas – e acabam os três numa risada gostosa.

- Uxinho, andam uns zunzuns por ai sobre o Julian, o aquecedor de gelo do picollé, está interessado em ti, é verdade? – o enviado dos deuses suspirou com um olhar estupidamente apaixonado, olhando Milo que sorriu mesmo com Misty nos seus braços ter um olhar arregalado.

- Não acredito, agora temos concorrência?

- Desculpem meninas, mas sabem que sou irresistível – mordendo o próprio lábio depois de o humedecer com a língua.

Mais uma vez todos gargalharam gostosamente. Qualquer um agradecia a chegada de Milo ao bar, alem de ser o único que conseguia enfrentar o todo-poderoso, tinha sempre um belo sorriso no rosto que iluminava o local.

Saga aproxima-se ouvindo os risos, mais uma palhaçada do seme, pensou acertadamente, sorriu, mas deixou seu semblante sério entrando nos "bastidores".

- Misty, Afrodite, parabéns! Conseguiram Mascara da Morte e Shura querem exclusividade todas as terças-feiras, vocês sabem a que grupo eles pertencem, aconselho-vos a serem divinos um passo em falso… - risos irónicos eram dados subtilmente enquanto falava – acho que sabem o que vos pode acontecer.

Afrodite modificou o seu semblante falando num tom sarcástico e altivo.

- Cuida do teu amor platónico Saga, que dos nossos clientes nós mesmo cuidados, não precisamos de moço de recados… - vendo o outro virar-se para sair – já agora se conselhos fossem bons, não seriam grátis.

Depois da resposta seca do divino, todos seguiram para os seus quartos descansar da longa noite desgastante.

--X--

O quarto estava escuro, Saga cansado deixa a grande janela semi-aberta para a aragem fresca da noite pudesse refrescar o seu corpo cansado que tinha uma leve camada de suor, fica em posição recta no fundo da cama, desliza os dedos pela roupa retirando-a devagar a pouco roupa que sobrava de mais uma noite.

Um par de mãos colocou-se no seu abdómen tacteando, sentindo uma respiração tranquila no seu ouvido, onde Saga replica com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

- Quem disse que queria-te, hoje?

- Os olhos que me despiram hoje. Enquanto trabalhava – retirava o fino roupão do irmão deixando-o de tronco nu e avermelhado, assim que a ponta dos dedos se afastavam do contacto da pele.

- Não preciso de olhar o teu corpo para isso, bata olhar o meu.

- És mais narcisista que isso.

- Bato umas punhetas e olho-me no espelho, amor-próprio o que achas?

- Que me queres

Segura-lhe no queixo, forçando-o a virar o rosto para trás, mesmo em relutância, os lábios do irmão gémeo forçava um beijo voluptuoso. Saga resistia ao beijo, seria apenas para provocar pensava Kanon, nesse momento sentira uma mordida forte na língua fazendo-o gemer de dor, tentando afastar-se do "abuso".

Saga prontamente a mão o puxa para cima da cama, a delicadeza era palavra ausente no quarto, os corpos rodaram até ele ficar nas rédeas da situação segurando as mãos do gémeo no alto da cama, suas pernas estavam também flectidas e abertas.

- Um belo frango

- Então o que esperas para me comer?

- Que me implores

- Como?

- Implora – a voz saiu seca e altiva.

- Implorar… eu… enganaste-te na pessoa?

O corpo de Saga prensa mais o do irmão que se encontrava abaixo de si. Membros friccionavam ainda mais, gemidos roucos saiam arranhados da garganta do passivo.

- Implora

- Não… não quero!

O sorriso desenhou-se finalmente, adorava domar o fogo do gémeo, era o que mais gostava quando este se entregava a si. Os lábios escorregavam pelo corpo de igual maciez que o seu. Os pequenos pontos rosados foram abocanhados com uma língua sábia e periciosa, arrancando mais murmúrios supliciosos, as coxas eram apertadas e arranhadas.

- O franguinho veio pronto para o prato?

- Sa…ga…

Os lábios foram tomados com possessão enquanto o corpo rebolava pedindo mais contacto.

- Pede

- Mas…

- Mas nada! Pede! – Dando um baque forte em uma das coxas, aumentando a dureza no timbre de voz.

- Co… me-me – ouve-se outro baque um pouco mais forte e estalado ecoando pelos corredores.

- Pede com jeitinho – o tom aumentou novamente, assim como as mordidas na base do pescoço incentivando-o.

- Come-me por favor – a última palavra saiu baixa, mas foi uma música perfeita para os ouvidos de Saga.

Sem mais demoras toma o corpo do irmão, as estocadas eram fortes, vigorosas. Kanon que se adapta-se, não iria esperar nem mais um segundo. Era assim que ambos gostavam, a mistura da dor que evoluía para prazer com o passar do tempo. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelos corredores, a vitória da dominação assim foi pela continuidade da noite, até ambos caírem exaustos e suados no leito de lençóis.

--X--

O telemóvel privado tinha tocado mal Milo saíra do banho, um sorriso brilhante estava no seu rosto ao visualizar o numero no visor do aparelho.

- Sim senhor Williams

- Não me trate por senhor, afinal é meu cliente, Milo Scorpiu – A voz do outro lado da linha era mais grave, parecia mais velha com um tom mais sereno.

- Me perdoe, mas conseguiu alguma informação? – A excitação do loiro era evidente, o seu peito batia mais acelerado do que quando atingia óptimos orgasmos, as pernas bambas só pararam depois de se apoiarem na cama.

- Ele está vivo, Jean está vivo

As lágrimas que há anos haviam secado delineavam-lhe novamente a pele. Um choro baixo sentiu-se no quarto.

- Não sabe mais nada? Onde ele está? Como está?

- Calma Milo o trabalho de um detective é demorado, entrarei em contacto assim que tiver mais alguma informação, abraços.

O entusiasmo era notório, mandou-se sobre a cama pulando de felicidade, seu peito explodia de alegria e emoção quando finalmente caiu exausto, fechou os olhos e sonhou com sua infância, ali era o único lugar, que talvez um ser superior deixasse-o estar com Jean, o seu Jean.

Milo nunca tivera uma vida fácil muito pelo contrário, era uma criança que dentro de uma família numerosa de irmãos era escaca em carinho ou alguma prática de afectos. Muito cedo a única pessoa que colocava comida naquela casa adoecera gravemente, poucos anos de o ter dado à luz.

O pai fugira de casa depois da guerra à procura de carne mais fresca, o irmão mais velho responsável de todos os outros caiu facilmente no mundo da droga, arrastando a namorada consigo pretendendo curar todas as suas frustrações passadas. Tudo começou quando o loiro tinha apenas doze anos, nada para comer, ou dinheiro para comparar os medicamentos para a sua mãe, ou até mesmo para a droga e tentar curar a ressaca do irmão.

Na cidade as casas eram altas para uma criança, mas de uma cor marfim (1) bastante apelativa, a calçada de grandes paralelos onde poucos carros tinham a ousadia de a cruzar com os seus donos. Os feirantes e resto do povo caminhavam alegremente com as suas compras e vendas do dia, tentando esquecer os dias tenebrosos de guerra que ainda residia na memória.

Todavia para Milo não havia outra maneira, mesmo que injusta, as pessoas estavam demasiado pobres mesmo já se terem passado uns anos depois da guerra, ninguém olhava a não ser para o próprio umbigo, em um prato de comida ou pão a quem quer que fosse. Teria que roubar mais uma vez.

Olhou em volta, todos os comerciantes e seus clientes, tinha de escolher a próxima vitima, a sua visão rodopiou tentando absorver todas as informações e pessoas enquanto a sua mente focava apenas um, sim era aquele!, um homem de seus trinta e alguns anos, bem vestido, retirava do seu bolso um grande rolo de notas assim como um relógio de pulso de ouro, típico dos anos 80 na Europa.

O pequeno não esperou mais, correu desenfreadamente como um cavalo jovem até ao homem que tinha debaixo de mira. Com o ombro em velocidade empurrou, fazendo-o cambalear, deixando o resto do corpo mais flácido sendo bem mais fácil roubar o maço de papel.

No fundo alguém grita ladrão apontando para o pequeno rasgo dourado que se esquivava da população que o tentava cercar. Corpos e mais corpos, se colocam na frente para tentar o segurar até que não se ouvia mais voz alguma a gritar por ajuda, escondendo-se num beco, escorregando pela parede fria, com o coração e respiração acelerados.

As lágrimas escorregavam lentamente pelo seu rosto, sentia nojo de si mesmo por tudo o que tinha de estar a fazer, mesmo que fosse para salvar a sua pele e da sua família, mas algo lhe tira dos seus pensamentos assim que tenta o corpo começar a descansar, uns passos são ouvidos com o tilintar das pedras.

Milo olha para o lado, era ele a quem há pouco tempo tinha roubado, todo o seu corpo estremece, as pupilas dilatam com o susto e seu pensamento era apenas um "tenho de sair daqui agora!". Colocou as mãos na parede para se apoiar e correr novamente, porém era tarde demais o homem segurava-lhe no braço com firmeza demonstrando uma pequena parcela de sua força, o puxando para si, não o deixando se afastar nem mais um mísero milímetro.

- Ora, ora, nunca pensei ver uma cena destas, um ladrão a arrepender-se dos pecados, é alguma forma de salvares a tua alma do fogo do inferno, pirralho? – O olhar de repugnância do mais velho sobre a criança era notório, o loiro tremia ainda mais face aquela acusação tão verdadeira.

- Me perdoe senhor, eu devolvo o seu dinheiro, me perdoe, me perdoe – o murmúrio que começou a lamentação aumentou de intensidade pouco a pouco assim como o desespero da suplica, fazendo o homem dar um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Então agora temos um ladrãozeco, realmente arrependido. Impressionante! – A voz era proferida com desdém sobre Milo.

- Eu não sou ladrãozeco nenhum – o rapaz delineou o semblante fechando com um olhar revolto, uma mão foi elevada até à gola dos trapos que usava o erguendo do chão até juntarem os rostos onde foi fitado intensamente.

- Se tu não és um sebento ladrão, então o que é que chamas ao que acabaste de fazer pirralho? – Continuava a observa-lo, era incrível como aqueles belos olhos eram tão puros e ao mesmo tempo tão rebeldes e fascinantes.

- Porque eu não consigo arranjar emprego para ganhar dinheiro que sustente a minha família – os olhos do miúdo nem pestanejavam, aquele olhar era de alguém que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela vida e isso apenas agradava cada vez mais o adulto.

- Então fornece-me prazer que eu pago-te como recompensa? – Os olhos do louro arregalaram-se novamente com o que ouvia, mas logo seu corpo enrijeceu quando sentiu os seus lábios serem lambidos – vem comigo rapaz e dar-te-ei um trabalho honesto - rindo baixo com a malícia apropriada da situação.

- Eu… vou receber… pela troca? – O pequeno gaguejou cada vez mais, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que era aquele sorriso do outro, a sua ingenuidade infantil que ainda possuía o pequeno corpo.

- Claro que sim, todo o seu trabalho será prontamente remunerado e será aumentado assim quando começar a evoluir na profissão, meu nome é Richard De Buttercourt e o seu? – Começando a andar pelas ruas da cidade – minha casa não é assim tão longe, mas e o seu nome?

- Meu nome… é Milo

A mansão era enorme, não se notava qualquer tipo de fome ou guerra, o jardim era coberto por um manto verdejante, num arco-íris de flores, árvores que Milo nunca tinha visto em lado nenhum deviam de ser do desconhecido para ele depois da barreira da grande imensidão de água. Entrou com Richard por um caminho de calçada de pedras pequenas e brancas esperando poucos segundos, na frente da grande porta de madeira quase negra por um homem de vestes requintadas.

O homem cumprimentou-o numa pequena porém longa reverência, olhando o rapaz com certo desdém. Milo sentiu-se estranhamente observado por suas roupas humildes e sujidade visível no corpo, certamente que Richard se apercebeu disso pediu ao mordomo que providencia-se rapidamente um banho a Milo e cuida-se de algo mais refinado para ele vestir enquanto se encontrasse em _"Scorpius' God". E assim foi feito, nenhuma palavra ou comentário da parte do menor, apenas observação e indignação sobre quadros e esculturas, artigos e maquinas importadas da Europa que nunca teria imaginado conhecer, pensava em perguntar, mas o olhar do homem que o servia a mando de Richard não fazia nenhum esforço em ser no mínimo amável ou agradável._

O banho foi tomado, roupas vestidas e o loiro foi encaminhado para o escritório, recebido com um olhar malicioso assim que a porta se fechara atrás de ambos.

- Aproxima-te rapaz, vem cá – Richard afastou-se ligeiramente da cadeira para assim Milo poder subir sobre si, sentando-se no seu colo, como um filho se senta ao colo de um pai – o banho foi bom pareces um pequeno príncipe assim, sabias?

- Um príncipe senhor?

Milo sentiu as pequenas carícias a percorrem-lhe o fundo das costas, ficando cada vez mais calmo, olhar para Richard fazia-lhe lembrar o próprio pai, não que tivessem alguma parecença física, mas Milo sonhava assim com um pai. Porte forte e altivo, olhar severo, contudo gentil e amável.

- Sim um pequeno príncipe, sempre que vieres aqui dar-te-ei um banho, comida e dinheiro, gostava tanto que meu filho fosse tão belo quanto tu, Milo – os lábios do adulto percorriam a região do pescoço do menor, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Senhor o que deseja então que eu faça para lhe agradecer tal honra? – Depois dessa pergunta Richard retira o pequeno do seu colo, desabotoando a sua própria calça com todos os adornos envolventes, até finalmente ficar totalmente nu da cintura para baixo.

- Estás a ver? – Apontando o membro parcialmente erecto em frente do rosto do loiro – eu quero que faças com a língua o mesmo que fazes quando lambes sorvete ou algum doce, sem morder, achas-te capaz?

- Apenas isso my lord?- o olhar de inocência de Milo, juntamente com o semblante puro encantavam cada vez mais o homem na sua frente.

Passaram-se várias horas de ensinamento e técnicas de como dar prazer em diferentes formas de ter uma boa felação, Richard nunca pensou que aquele pequeno aprendesse tão inteiramente e tivesse até iniciativa própria. O seu corpo era totalmente impulsionado para aquele tipo de práticas.

Ninguém desconfiava que o pequeno morador já estaria na outra zona do escritório observando todos os movimentos de ambos. O seu corpo começara a formar uma forte erecção ao observar a boca de Milo no membro do adulto. Sendo dois anos mais velhos sabia o que aquilo era, a repulsa inicial tinha passado, os seus pensamentos voavam numa pequena revolta psicológica de rejeição, perante alguém que achava inferior, um simples miúdo de rua, porque não ele? O que aquele loiro teria melhor que ele?

Manteve-se nas sombras até os outros corpos do local saírem, depois que Richard dera algum dinheiro ao pirralho, Milo acabara por sair da mansão com as roupas que havia trazido quando entrara.

Vários meses se passaram com aquela situação que se tornou de semanal a diária, a revolta da criança que habitava o local diminuía, ao contrário do desejo que subia pelo seu corpo assim que via ou sonhava em ter aquele corpo que ficava mais moreno com o passar do tempo. Tinha decorado todos os seus pormenores, recantos, reacções a toques e estímulos que o pequeno ia demonstrando.

Jean estava no seu quarto, deitado em sua cama de barriga para baixo, tentando-se se distrair da pessoa que ocupava intensamente os seus pensamentos, disfarçando-o com um pequeno livro escarlate na sua frente. O grande portão se move, aquele som um pouco enferrujado, apenas podia ser uma pessoa, um sorriso forma-se no seu rosto, abriu a porta do próprio quarto correndo pelo corredor sem dar qualquer importância a criados, quadros ou apetrechos, parou no cimo das escadas, respirando agitadamente.

- Milo, bem-vindo – Richard abraça-se ao moleque com uma certa possessividade no acto que é correspondendo levemente, mas seu sorriso apenas se abriu quando os olhos dos menores se encaixaram num olhar de cumplicidade e intensa palpitação em ambos os peitos.

Tudo parou naquele instante. Ele tinha chegado finalmente, aquelas horas de espera para estarem novamente juntos eram aflitivas demais. Tinha acontecido de uma maneira drasticamente turbulenta, primeiramente odiava-o, invejava-o pela atenção que recebera, sempre o tentara superar; mas acaba sempre derrotado com aquele sorriso inocente a dar-lhe felicitações por qualquer coisa que fazia, como sempre, perfeitamente.

Começou a se aperfeiçoar mais ainda para ver aquela expressão no rosto dele, admiração, seria como uma necessidade transparente de amor platónico. Porem nunca conseguiu parar de se esconder no escritório ou por detrás da fechadura, era como um vicio, a repulsa de outros tempos tinha passado, sonhando que seria o seu padrasto para poder ter o seu Milo nos braços em actos tão prazerosos e intensos. Era isso que despertava todos os seus sonhos de adolescente.

- Milo, podes ir tomar banho o…

- Eu levo-o, aproveito também tomo o meu.

- Como quiserdes Jean, podes subir Milo, não se esqueçam que o vosso mestre já chegou para a aula.

- Sim senhor.

Milo sorriu, assim que percebeu a presença de Jean em seu encontro. Subiu as escadas devagar, pois Richard estava a ver, mas o outro afasta-se repentinamente, saindo do seu ângulo de visão.

- Jean?

Chegou no cimo, virando-se para a esquerda, sendo empurrado fortemente para um quarto, contra a parede, onde os braços que o envolviam protegeram-no do baque que ia sofrer. As testas juntaram-se assim como o olhar intenso, cheio de carinho, os sorrisos no rosto de ambos

- Tu as senti mon manque, papillon? (2)

- Não me chames assim Jean – O rosto do loiro rubro com o comentário, fazendo o outro abrir ainda mais um belo sorriso depositando-lhe um selinho calmo.

- Chamo sim. Foi graças a uma que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

- Na realidade é porque eu sou desastrado e não te vi, tropecei nos teus pés quando estava atrás de uma borboleta. – Falava muito rápido, gesticulando como se quisesse fazer uma boa explicação.

- Eu na minha inocência, absorvido pela leitura e cai-me um anjo do céu que tocou meus lábios e acordou-me para o mais puro êxtase.

- Francês, não me faças ficar encabulado outra vez – virando o rosto emburrado, ficando com mais sangue acumulado no rosto assim que sentiu o pequeno beijinho no rosto.

- Ficaria honrado.

A mão pálida segui-o o trilho até ao queixo de Milo elevando-o, a proximidade já existente deixou os lábios se tocarem como a prova de uma divindade em forma de néctar. Tudo naquele corpo despertava o mais ínfimo desejo do ruivo, vontade de proteger de qualquer tipo de perigo inclusive de seu padrasto.

Começou-lhe a retirar a roupa com dedicação e carinho distribuindo beijos na inocência de cura dos maus-tratos que recebia da família, assim como o ruivo os cuidados eram recíprocos, um amor plenamente inocente.

No banheiro Milo encontrava-se no seu peito deitado de costas, brincando com a água e com o patinho de borracha antigo de Jean, que o loiro tinha descoberto no quarto.

- Papillon?

-Oui, ma amour? – Os cabelos curtos de Milo estavam colados na nuca, enquanto o outro respirava no local, fazendo o nariz dar várias carícias.

- Mon amou, ange

- Pardon, mas diz-me – sorrindo se virando um pouco colocando a cabeça no peitoral do outro, distribuindo suaves beijos pelos ombro pálidos.

- Eu apenas te quero para mim – os dedos delicados de quem sempre fora afortunado na vida deslizava pela pele da omoplata e final das costas do moreno – estou cansado de te ver a seres subordinado do meu pai como se fosses um objecto.

- Mas…

- Deixa-me acabar - a voz suave continua – eu nunca vou ter-te verdadeiramente e ele não vai ser carinhoso quando o fizer

O corpo do outro estremeceu com a visão, Richard já tinha tentado várias vezes, mas o amado sempre conseguira impedir subtilmente. As mãos entrelaçaram-se como prevendo o medo, assim afastando-o.

- Eu não vou-te conseguir proteger sempre, eu queria tanto ser o único.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo, promete-me que nunca ninguém te tira a virgindade, não importa o tempo que passe, não importa quanto te paguem, nem o que possa acontecer. Eu quero ser a pessoa que vai cuidar de ti a vida toda.

- Nada…

- Promete-me Milo?

- Prometo, apenas tu serás o meu complemento, esperarei sempre por ti, não importa nada.

- Merci pour tout, ma vie (3)

- Obrigado por me proteger - fechando os olhos o abraçando com carinho, os lábios se tomaram com a necessidade de selar o momento de uma promessa e um amor eterno.

O banho não se prolongo muito mais e o mestre que daria aula aos dois já estaria bem enraivecido com o atraso dos jovens. A aula foi bastante mais pesada que o normal, mais berros eram ouvidos nos corredores da mansão, Richard de súbito dá três pancadas ligeiras na porta, Milo tinha sido chamado, o rosto de Jean desenhou um olhar de aspereza.

A linha do tempo fluiu e nada da presença de Milo novamente no seu ângulo de visão, isso o preocupava, sabia o que o padrasto andava a experimentar, ter Milo como seu passivo. Correu até ao escritório e deparou-se com a escandalosa constatação dos factos. O adolescente de quatro com quatro homens de meia-idade em sua volta, pénis erectos, completamente nus, aptos para qualquer espécie de acção.

- Parem! Que ultraje é este!?

- Jean, saía daqui imediatamente.

- Apenas saírem com Milo ao meu lado, se não quiser um escândalo perante toda a comunidade, o senhor e seus amiguinhos de estimação, retirem todos essas patas nojentas do corpo de Milo, imediatamente.

Assim foi feito, os olhos de rancor, assassinos e diabólicos do rapaz de cabelos ruivos ardiam como a cor de seus cabelos, as roupas foram colocadas juntos dos corpos suados. O menor gatinhou pelo tecido que se encontrava no chão, nem se preocupando com futilidade, Jean o abraçou e cobriu seu corpo com o seu próprio, saindo do local.

Fora vestido, Jean depositou um caloroso beijo nos seus lábios, que fez Milo estranhar a delicadeza e carícias que lhe corriam o rosto, parecia uma despedida, sua cintura fora prensada e os braços envoltos no seu corpo.

- Hoje termina seu sofrimento, não te preocupes mais meu amor.

- O que é que…

- Shiuu… - o dedo frio do ruivo interrompeu-o – Pode ir para casa, volte para a semana – retirando um envelope do bolso repleto de dólares – Até lá, guarda-o bem cuida-te ange – se despedindo com um pequeno beijo entre os olhos fechados do loiro o vendo afastar.

Uma semana passou, mas Milo não voltou, dois dias depois um grande acidente acontecerá com o proprietário da mansão Scorpius' God tinha sofrido de homicídio, o único membro da família voltara para França, junto da sua mãe. Fora a última noticia que conseguira no jornal que era vendido na rua, afinal tinha sido um beijo de despedida, um homicídio de protecção, um pequeno anjo da guarda que tinha largado suas asas de pureza, por ele, um simples garoto de rua.

Continua…

Yuki Saiko

6 Junho de 2008

: perdoem a minha ignorância, mas eu nem em livros de história consegui saber qual a cor que o povo americano na altura da segunda guerra mundial pintavam as casa, mas achei o marfim uma boa escolha.

: Tu as senti mon manque, Papillon Tu sentiste a minha falta, borboleta em francês língua da terra Natal de Jean.

Merci pour tout, ma vie obrigado por tudo minha vida

FAÇAM UMA FICWRITER FELIZ E DEIXEM REVIEW'S \o/

Yuki Saiko

--

Agradecimentos: Nehe Chan, que esteve a me dar uma força até agora, Persefone-San, minha "eu" que sempre me dá incentivo a tentar ser sempre melhor, Karol Uchiha que ela não sabe mas as review's dela me dão muita força, Bea Mendes, Kaue que come todos os EMINEM'S por mim xD , xuxu 3 que nem preciso de dizer mais nada. A Camy xD que está sempre a exigir continuação xD . InuLeh,Theka Tsukishiro que sempre me atura nas manhas da semana, Gemini-sama my sweet que sumiu , Bellatrix Rose Marvollo \o. E a Geminine Beta que sempre me diz o que está bem ou mal.

Dedicatória: Thami \o e Ana Paula ….uma que fez niver hoje e a outra faz amanha, espero que gostem da minha mini-prendinha

--


	4. Revelações surpreendentes

**B****ar dos Deuses!**

_**Nome: **__Bar dos deuses_

_**Anime:**__ Saint Seiya_

_**Tipo: **__UA, Dark Lemon, mistério e intriga_

_**Casais: **__Todos!_

_**Autor:**__ Yuki Saiko_

_Esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos, apenas escrevo por diversão e porque algumas pessoas até gostam do que escrevo, sem elas não teria continuado com esta fic isso é certo_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada, esse homem que alem de ter feito lindas personagens, enganou-se num momento de total estupidez e fez o Seiya e a Saori, momentos assim acontece com qualquer um, espero estar morta nesse momento da minha vida. Se Saint Seiya fosse meu Camus e Milo seriam os protagonistas, teria que levar muitas bolinas vermelhas xD para poder ser visto._

--

_**Revelações surpreendentes:**_

Num local completamente fechado ouve-se um pequeno aparelho a fazer ondas em forma de vibrações, um sorriso delicioso inicia-se no canto da boca, mesmo antes de atender.

- Como correu?

- Como previsto

- Óptimo, dar-te-ei mais informações depois, Milo apenas poderá saber as noticias que eu quiser e da forma que eu quiser, entendido?

- Como o senhor desejar – e assim ambos desligaram.

O sorriso agora tinha-se alisado, uma ternura percorria o pálido rosto que agora observava a elegante lua cheia.

- Mon papillon, attendre moi minha borboleta, espera por mim

E os olhos fecharam-se com tranquilidade de que nenhum pesadelo voltaria a atormentá-lo naquela noite. Apenas a imagem de seu amado lhe invadiria.

- Quando estiver contigo, sonhar apenas vai fazer ser eterno.

--x--

O dia começou com uma pequena chuva e bastante enevoado, mas nem o tempo ou alguém conseguiria afectar o bom humor de várias pessoas naquele bar.

- Anda Kanon, vai para o teu quarto.

- Não, eu quero ficar mais – ronronando, olhando com as pálpebras semi-serradas para o corpo que fazia intento de se levantar – fica comigo? – Segurando-lhe o braço, mas prontamente fora afastado.

- Vou tomar banho, quando sair, já sabes…

- Sim, não me queres aqui porque o senhor-todo-poderoso não gosta de relacionamentos. Melhor tu é que não queres que ele saiba dos teus relacionamentos, não é Saga?

- Exactly, now get out!

Saga fala, ao mesmo tempo que bate a porta do banheiro. Kanon dá um longo suspiro, recolhendo as peças de roupa que se encontravam espalhadas pelo quarto da noite anterior. Saindo e por incrível que pareça, bastante bem disposto, afinal independentemente do que Saga dizia acaba sempre por ser ele, Kanon, que aquecia a cama do gémeo.

- Muito bom dia Kanon – uma voz sorridente com uma vitalidade e felicidade contagiante sorri e fala.

- Muito bom dia senhor-tudo-na-vida-me-corre-bem.

- Por acaso sim – o sorriso ainda consegue-se abrir mais, quase rasgando a face de um lado ao outro.

- Pensei que odiasse trabalhar aqui, com o seu "amado Camus"

- Nem ele conseguirá estragar o meu humor hoje Kanon.

- O que é que aconteceu de tão bom assim, Milo?

- Ele vive… – E desapareceu pelo fundo do corredor, deixando um abobalhado Kanon para trás.

Na cozinha tudo corria como o normal, faltavam apenas quatros lugares no comum espaço.

- Muito bom dia a todos! – Diz Milo com a mesma disposição que falará com Kanon.

- Oh! Parece que o Uxozinho acordou com os passarinhos? – Sorriu de volta Afrodite.

- Na realidade com uma borboleta – riu-se, sentando-se no seu local habitual, retirando uma torrada com manteiga da vasta mesa – fui eu que madruguei ou o nosso galo (1) ainda não voltou do quarto da coisa?

- O Julian ainda não saiu do quarto hoje, Milo. – Respondeu calmamente Mime depois de ter engolido o líquido acastanhado do chocolate misturado com leite.

- Estará doente? – Perguntou Sorento.

- Ele disse que queria estar sozinho quando fui bater na porta do seu quarto hoje de manha

- E a coisa ainda não reclamou?

- Não, ainda nem acordou, pelo menos ainda não pediu o café – Disse Aioria num tom despreocupado.

- Bem eu vou ver como está o Ju…

- Não, o Camus chamou-te Milo – corta seco Saga – ele espera-te no seu quarto.

- Não vou, prefiro ver como está o Julian, se me dão licença – levantou-se e saiu da cozinha

- Que ousadia – retorquiu Misty entre a tosse que voltara, assim como seu ar pálido.

- Milo é como eu querida - Afrodite sorriu e passou os dedos delgados pelos cabelos platinados – afinal quem nasceu para ser rainha, nunca perde a majestade. – O sorriso cínico aumentou na face.

- Quem sabe um dia eu seja um bom rei – sussurrou Saga na nuca do outro antes de se sentar.

- Me perdoa querido, mas não honro criados de ninguém a esse ponto – Riu assim como todos os presentes além dos gémeos, no final todos acabaram por comer em silêncio.

--x--

Dois toques foram ouvidos na porta e o corpo de Julian estremece, abraça a almofada em posição fetal, os olhos apertam-se mesmo posteriormente já estarem fechados, como se quisesse voltar para um sonho, mas a palpitação do seu coração acalma, assim que a doce voz de Milo fora escutada.

A porta fora aberta, mesmo sem se ouvir uma única palavra vinda do local. Total escuridão, aproximou-se da cama, engatinhando devagar, sentiu a tensão não apenas do ambiente, mas do corpo do outro. Tocou a perna suavemente, deixando a mão pousada no local. O corpo entesou.

- Calma Julian – os dedos afastaram entre si, procurando mais contacto na perna, fazendo carinhos confortantes no local que a mão pousara outrora – estás com dores? Queres algum remédio?

-Não… - uma longa pausa foi tomada – podes sair, eu estou bem.

- Mesmo? Então diz-me isso a olhar para os meus olhos – A luz baixa do candeeiro que se encontrava em cima do criado mudo fora ligada, iluminando parcialmente o aposento.

Julian tapou o rosto com o braço, a luz incomodava-o mesmo sendo fraca. Retirou o pesado braço do seu rosto, abriu os olhos devagar e encarou Milo, que tentou em vão não fazer uma expressão horrorizada. O outro apenas suspirou ao constatar pelos olhos do loiro o seu estado.

- Estou tão…

- Quem?

- …

- Quem?!

- …

- Camus – seu sangue fervilhou, apenas podia ter sido ele, aquele verme nojento que sempre se aproveitara das pessoas mais fracas para conseguir tudo aquilo que queria. – Eu vou mata-lo!

- Não!! Ele acaba contigo e outra, eu trai-o, sempre soube as consequências. Por isso que não o censuro. – Grita desesperado com a respiração afoita, segurando o braço de Milo com a pouca força que seus músculos conseguiam fazer.

- Mesmo assim ele não tinha o direito, eu vou falar com ele! Volto mais tarde para cuidar de ti.

Nisto sai do quarto, nem ouvindo as palavras de protesto da voz do ferido. Rumou ao leito do ruivo, entrando de rompante, fazendo a porta bater na parede com a força exercida. Ele já estava acordado, com uma túnica da mesma cor dos cabelos a escorregar pelo corpo perfeito, sentado naquela maldita poltrona. Aproximou-se rapidamente dele.

- Como ousas-te…

- O meu café?

- Vai à merda com o café!

- Não te autorizei e nem te dei nunca esse tipo de intimidade, Milo

Enquanto falava Camus eleva totalmente o braço, levando-o até ao pescoço de Milo, apertando-o com o indicador e anelar as amígdalas, fazendo uma pressão intensa sobre o local. Possessividade e elegância perante o outro na sua frente, era simplesmente isso que Camus irradiava a cada gesto para Milo.

O corpo do mais robusto estremeceu por completo caindo de joelho no chão. Mesmo parecendo mas delicado, o aquariano sabia precisamente onde e como tocar para consumir e domar o corpo humano, Milo estava completamente à sua mercê. Elevando a mão livre ao queixo do loiro, dando-lhe um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

Os olhos do pequeno escorpiano arregalaram-se, o nojo inicial invadiu-lhe por saber quem estava ali na sua frente, mas isso passou rapidamente, ao sentir a maciez, o carinho e afecto entregue por Camus naquele pequeno toque. Os seus pensamentos voaram para um tempo e um espaço bem longe dali.

- Jean - Finalmente as bocas afastam-se, Milo empurra com brutalidade Camus de encontro à cadeira imponente, quando sente a mão no seu pescoço afrouxar. - Nunca mais voltes a fazer algo do tipo! – Exclamou enraivecido, passando a palma da mão pela boca demonstrando o quanto o acto tinha-o deixado enojado.

A mão do ruivo alisou o rosto do loiro com uma carícia delicada, todavia a mão foi afastada com um ligeiro tapa.

- Esse Jean era tão importante assim? Sou parecido com ele é?

- Nunca, Jean era meigo, encantador, um príncipe completo – Perdido nos seus pensamentos, o turbilhão de sensações e o carinho que surgia da sua voz, assim que prenunciava o nome do outro, fizeram-nos perder a guarda e seus lábios foram novamente tomados com a delicadeza de uma borboleta a deslizar sobre a brisa de um vento ligeiro.

- Eu também posso ser bem delicado se quiser e com quem eu quero, Milo – Camus encosta as testa e sorri, soltando-o finalmente. – Me traga o café ou pede a alguém que o faça, por favor.

Milo levantou-se pálido com a atitude do outro homem. Aquele homem tão impassível falava coisas estranhas, agia estranhamento. Paradoxos de pensamentos e sensações passaram por todo o seu corpo. Ciciou um "Já volto" e saiu atónico do local, fechou a porta, encostando-se nela, cerrou os olhos, os lábios e deixou a ponta do indicador e do médio fazerem o mesmo caminho percorrido pelos lábios macios do outro.

- Camus … Não, esquece Milo, o café … o café – Saiu da zona de dormitórios, deixando um ser de pele branca, fazendo os mesmos movimentos extasiado.

--X--

- Onde está Misty? – rusnou o Máscara da morte na recepção.

- Misty está doente, neste momento qualquer marcação ficou cancelada, o senhor foi previamente avisado, não é verdade? – Falou Kanon começando a irritar-se com a situação que já durava uns largos minutos.

- Não quero saber, eu marquei, eu quero ele!

- Senhor queira fazer o favor de se retirar – falando já alterado.

- M. vem comigo eu hoje reservei uma noite com o Afrodite, ele é bastante parecido com o Misty, pode não ser igual, mas pelo menos acabará com a sua ânsia de tesão, o que acha?

- hum… bem… quem é esse, é o tipo que estava a dançar, em cima da nossa mesa…? – sorriu de canto com um tom malicioso.

- Esse mesmo… – responder com o mesmo timbre de voz – e em falar no mal, o diabo apareceu…

Entre a multidão que dançava livremente pela pista, um andrógino aproximava-se calmamente do local com dois copos de whisky 25 anos com gelo, entregando uma a Shura. Colocou um dedo no liquido, elevou aos lábios do outro passando por estes, que depois de os delinear fora chupado.

- Muito boa noite Shura, Mascara da morte – disse acenando – Quer também? – Elevou o copo um pouco que fora retirado assim que o ergueu.

- Não se preocupe o M. está de mal humor…

- Imagino, Misty está doente acertei? E ele estava esperançoso, mas gatinho assanhado – inclinou-se para o rosto, murmurando no ouvido de M., com o liquido quente ainda na sua boca - eu posso alegrar-lhe a noite de uma forma tão prazerosa que o Misty apenas será um pequeno contra-tempo.

- Tudo bem, apenas espero não me vir a arrepender. – Retorquiu o outro, sentindo o braço do amigo passar por seu ombro o puxando para si.

- Certamente que não, vamos subir? – Sorrindo para Afrodite que começou a caminhar até seus aposentos indicando o caminho.

--

**_AVISO: A partir deste momento a fic é imprópria para menores ou pessoas que não gostam de actos sexuais explícitos. Avisarei quando acabar, espero que continuem a ler. By Yuki Saiko_**

--

Os três homens entraram no quarto do sueco deparando-se com um cenário completamente invulgar. As paredes revestidas com espelhos assim como o tecto, as luzes, pequenos pontos luminosos no chão. Uma cama enorme no meio do quarto e no meio da cama uma barra de inox desde do cimo a baixo ficando mesmo no meio da cama.

Afrodite ligou a luz em meio-tom, os espelhos faziam um reflexo arrosado, arrepiando a sedução do local, todos entram em fila, os seus olhos centraram no varão, sentindo um vulto passar por eles. Uma música árabe começou a ecoar no quarto, o véu azulado transparente passava sobre o rosto do sedutor. O quadril afemininado rebolava em forma de um perfeito oito que magnetizava os olhos estrelados dos outros dois.

Nenhuma palavra fora mais alguma vez proferida naquele quarto, os dois avançaram para o que realmente queriam, a presa que se oferecia para dois lobos esfomeados. A dança começou agora no varão que havia na cama, subindo e descendo emanando desejo e narcisismo, nada do que fazia seria para apenas os outros terem prazer, mas sim ele próprio.

Os passos de exibição para a atenção dos outros não sair de si era algo que fazia seu desejo aumentar drasticamente. Descia e subia em posições ensinuosas. Queria que a mente dos dois se fundisse na dança. Abria mais uma vez as pernas descendo pelo ferro fazendo-o escorregar levemente parando com as nádegas bem na frente de M. Que passou o dedo entre elas, ouvindo um gemido baixo.

- Está completamente louco de tesão – rebolou o dedo na entrada, enquanto Afrodite tentava continuar dançar, mesmo com Mascara não parando de o estimular.

Mas o verdadeiro dançarino apenas conseguiu parar assim que M. introduziu um dedo, arqueou o corpo segurando-se no local de sedução dando um gemido tímido. Não se contentando com o serviço de voyeur Shura aproveitou a deixa fazer o mesmo, enquanto M. entrava, Shura saía.

O jovem extasiado com a estimulação repentina deixou o corpo de quatro na frente dos dois homens, abrindo a boca deixando-se salivar pedindo mais pelo contacto daqueles dedos. Ao ver a boca aberta de Dite, Shura não aguenta mais colocando dois dedos na boca do outro o fazendo chupar.

- Desaperta minha calça, vou-te ocupar a boca de outra maneira, bem mais gostosa – Ergueu-se um pouco da cama para ser desabotoado

Prontamente foi feito, sem mais demoras a cabeça do outro fora empurrada para a extensão do corpo do moreno, retirando os dedos da boca gulosa do outro para engolir mesmo por cima da cueca seu membro.

Assim que isso sucedera sua roupa íntima desaparecera e de quatro começara a ser lambido pelo mercenário que afastava suas nádegas para chegar ao local desejado, era tão interessante como aquela pessoa gostava daquilo, riu e deixou a entrada ficar lubrificada o suficiente para entrar numa dose seca e dura. Afrodite gemeu alto revirando os olhos com a onda que sentiu, o membro do outro era bastante grande assim como ele gostava.

Não demorou muito até se entregar completamente ao acto, cachorrinho simpático fazia as delícias do público. Deliciado com a vigorosa penetração, gemidos deslocados saiam pela sua boca, não importava o tamanho com que a tentavam tapar. Com a humilhação que estava a sentir no momento o espanhol que nunca se dava por vencido, levantou-se, baixou o resto dos seus pertences, acariciando todo aquilo que iria entrar no passivo sem que ele não notasse.

O alarme de socorro ao constatar as intenções do outro soou na cabeça do peixiano que tentava sair das imponentes mãos que estava na sua anca o empurrando para trás fortalecendo as estocadas.

- Aonde pensas que vais, garoto?

- Eu …hum … não vou conseguir com vocês.. ahh! Os dois!! – Falava baixo, como um suplicio, sendo afagado pelo murmúrio cálido que Shura dela no seu ouvido.

- Não te preocupes, que o Mascara abre-te o suficientemente bem para uns 10 comerem esse teu cú gostoso – dando um tapa deixando a pele branca num tom avermelhado.

E assim foi feito, também Shura havia entrado em Dite com o arrombamento de M..Seu corpo delirava em tesão parecia que quanto maior era o falo mais necessitava. As estocadas eram ritmadas pelos seus donos que não se importavam com o rasgo que poderiam causar, mas era disso que o passivo gostava. O seu desejo aumentava a cada investida, seu corpo fora rodado em várias posições consecutivas, pontos que nunca sonhara que existiam dentro de si foram tocados, o prazer recíproco levou todos há exaustão e ao gozo abundante, caindo todo o trio por cima dos braços de M. dormindo por longas horas.

--

**_AVISO: Acabou, para quem leu espero que tenha gostado, para quem não espero que continuei. Não acho que seja um absurdo colocar estes avisos, pois cada pessoa tem mais sensibilidade que outras. As próximas cenas, tentei ser subtil para que todos possam ler o que acontecerá. By Yuki Saiko_**

--

--X--

Chegou ao quarto, cansado pedira a alguém que levasse o café a Camus, não sabia porque mas aquele tipo de conversa não lhe tinha realmente agradado, sentia-se estranho na presença dele desde do primeiro contacto. Seria algo incompreensível, isso era certo, mas nunca se preocupara mesmo com isso, pensando que seria uma coisa realmente passageira.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados assim que sentiu alguém lhe segurar a cintura por trás e respirar no seu pescoço.

- Quem ousa?!... – Rosnou enraivecido, tentando-se afastar do outro.

- Calme, mon papillon – sussurrou o outro no seu ouvido, assim que o outro extremeceu ao se aperceber do que tinha acontecido, sorriu internamente – porquoi, tu resistirá a mon, Milo?

- Jean.. ?

Sorriu internamente, só poderia ser ele mesmo, com uma voz diferente, mas tanto tempo se tinha passado, só ele o seu amado, deixou o corpo relaxado enquanto o outro dava beijos demorados em seu pescoço, começando a desabotoar lentamente sua camiseta, chupadas de possessão eram feitas e pela primeira vez Milo não se importara com esse facto. Quis ligar a luz, mas sua cintura fora novamente prensada na do outro, sentindo que não era apenas ele que estava excitado mesmo que tão rapidamente, afinal tantos anos longe o corpo é uma ferramenta frágil.

Seu corpo foi atirado para a cama, sem nem Milo perceber o porque, mas certamente seria uma brincadeira de Jean, seus pulsos foram segurados para cantos diferentes ao mesmo tempo sendo amarro na cama, indicando duas pessoas no mínimo naquele quarto.

- Jean o que se passa?! Porque estou a ser amarrado? – Disse meio que assustado

- Porque é assim que os putos devem ser, amarrados, comidos e humilhados. E agora tu neste momento, não és mais nada que um simples vádio servindo um pequeno ditador. Não tens vergonha? Como conseguiste descer tão baixo? Bem merecido abandono, mas agora vamos ao trabalho!

- Mas Jean eu nunca te trai!! – Arregalando os olhos, ouvindo aquelas palavras que eram liquido fervilhando, corroendo o que poderia ser chamado de coração vindo de Milo. – Eu continuei sempre cumprido a promessa que seria seu, que minha primeira vez seria contigo! - Falando um pouco desesperado, sentindo-se quase ridículo, existiam anos que ele não se sentia assim.

- Mas quem te disse a ti que eu me guardei para ti? Que ridículo tanto tempo depois, achas mesmo que promessas de crianças ia-me comover e fazer da minha vida um propósito? Pobre criança que ainda vive em ilusões. – Gargalhou alto – mas já que foi tudo por mim tantos anos …vamos aproveitar esse corpo delicioso.

Milo não conseguia acreditar no que estava a acontecer consigo mesmo, tantos anos esperando por alguém, pediu para que não fizesse nada com ele, mas sua boca foi calada pelos lábios afobados de um dos dois, quatro mãos percorriam o corpo do loiro. Arranhavam, marcavam, sugavam até as marcas rochas começarem a aparecer rapidamente

- Pára Jean!! Pára!! – falava, rebolando tentando que os toques dos outros saíssem daqueles locais tão íntimos, dando um urro assim que sua calça fora retirada – Parém!! Os dois!!

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas, dedos e membros deambulando o corpo de Milo também foram sentidos, até se colorem entre suas nádegas tentando entrar pelo local virgem, mas parando assim que se ouviu um grito vindo de Milo que ninguém conseguiu segurar ou não se surpreender com as palavras:

.

.

.

– CAAAAAMUUUUS!!

_** Continua…**_

--

1. Galo Referindo-se a Julian, por ele ser sempre a primeira pessoa a se levantar, normalmente de madrugada como os galos.

--

_Oiii minha gente \o._

_Agradeço a todos os leitores e leitoras que acompanham esta ficzinha que eu tanto adoro. Sabiam que um dos meus maiores prazeres é sempre surpreender-vos? Não mahauahoa podem ficar a saber agora, quando alguém vem-me perguntar commmmmmmoo fazz?? Eu dou risada e penso, bem fiz um bom trabalho pelo menos no enredo._

_Sinceramente espero que gostem, não era para ter saído assim este capitulo, houveram muitos rolos na minha vida, mas eu gostei principalmente do final. Esta fic está a acabar não sei como vai sair o rolo se vou dividir em mais um ou dois capítulos, mas provavelmente será apenas mais um, vamos ver o que é que a minha cabecinha sádica aguardará para o final… sugestões?_

_Aos fan's do trio do Dite peço desculpas se o lemon estiver ruim, mas é meu primeiro com eles… e vocês perdoam uma iniciante né?_

_Agradeço a todos os que me apoiam, não vou citar nomes, porque quem eu tenho na mente sabem sempre._

_Beijos a todos até uma próxima._

_By: Yuki Saiko in: 2 Outubro de 2008_


	5. Depois da tempestade

**B****ar dos Deuses!**

_Nome: Bar dos deuses_

_Anime: Saint Seiya_

_Tipo: UA, Dark Lemon, mistério e intriga_

_Casais: Todos!_

_Autor: Yuki Saiko_

_. Esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos, apenas escrevo por diversão e porque algumas pessoas até gostam do que escrevo, sem elas não teria continuado com esta fic isso é certo_

_. Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada, esse homem que alem de ter feito lindas personagens, enganou-se num momento de total estupidez e fez o Seiya e a Saori, momentos assim acontece com qualquer um, espero estar morta nesse momento da minha vida. Se Saint Seiya fosse meu Camus e Milo seriam os protagonistas, teria que levar muitas bolinas vermelhas xD~~~ para poder ser visto._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_# Depois da Tempestade_

Estava relaxado como era de costume na sua poltrona, abriu novamente aquele livro que tanto fora folheado apenas para dormir tranquilamente. Fechou os olhos calmamente deixando-se ir com a corrente de Hypnos embalando-o pela noite. Levantou-se num pincho ao ouvir alguém gritar seu nome, correu pelo corredores, sabendo exactamente aonde parar… o quarto de Milo.

Tentou em vão abrir a porta, a tranca estava colocada. Empurrou o seu corpo para ela, não se importando com a robustez que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Camus! Estão-me a tentar violar! – Gritou de dentro da divisória, tentando lutar contra as carícias que mesmo assim não cessaram.

- Já te vou ajudar! Calma! Milo aguenta firme! Saíam imediatamente daí ou eu arrombo a porta e suportaram as consequências! – Sua voz mudou de suave para despertar calmaria em Milo, porém no final saiu como uma ordem audaciosa.

Dentro da divisória risos foram ouvidos, o que despertou ainda mais a fúria do dono do estabelecimento. O corpo do loiro continuou a ser bombado, uma pequena navalha brincava com seus músculos tensos, deixando um rasto de sangue. Um vulto expos o local de entrada para um paraíso imaculadamente acessível e gratuito ficando por cima como um cachorro obrigando Milo a engolir seu membro de qualquer forma.

A navalha jornadeava sobre sua masculinidade numa obrigação de passividade por sua parte, suas lágrimas escorreram assim que algo tentou atravessar seu corpo. Urrava por ajuda até que finalmente a porta começou a ceder partindo parcialmente a fechadura.

- Se temem por vossas vidas afastem-se daquilo que é meu!

As pessoas rapidamente começam-se a afastar do corpo do outro, pelas ameaças de Camus. Ambos sabiam muito bem do que ele era capaz de fazer e isso bastavam-lhe para o temer. Uma das mãos segurou o rosto de Milo o levantando, depositando um beijo selvático, rasgando no final o lábio inferior daquele retoque rosado.

A porta fora arrombada finalmente destruindo o trinco, Camus cambaleou um pouco com o impacto, sentindo uma dor no ombro usado, nem se importando, acendeu as luzes do quarto que sempre fora fracas, Milo odiava muita luz isso era óbvio.

Aproximou-se da cama e constatou aquilo que sua mente temera. Milo estava nu, com sangue distribuído pelo corpo definido como se uma pintura bizarra, se trata-se, nódoas negras e roxas daria um toque de vandalismo à obra. Acharia que nada poderia ser pior até constatar os olhos perdidos do outro.

"_A solidão corrói e sucumbe aquilo a que chamava de coração. Infame e orgulhoso órgão que no alto sempre mesurou todo o amor que lhe era proporcionado para um lento e silencioso derribamento. _

_Sei que nunca mais vais voltar e aquele jardim que outra hora estava repleto de um mando de felicidade e harmonia. Queimou com as lágrimas que caíram do meu rosto pela tua partida. Nunca pensei que passado tanto tempo o meu coração ainda te desejasse com tanta força como da primeira vez que te disse amo-te. A maldita lágrima de um poço sem fundo teima a rebolar com as memórias que eu tentei que apodrecessem com a desilusão e magoa das tuas acções...! _

_Nunca mais sentiste a necessidade de um "nós" como eu. Quando vejo o meu reflexo neste pântano em torno desta morte que me circula. _

_Tentei amar muitas pessoas, tocar corações e corpos, tentar esquecer que era nos teus braços que eu queria estar, me entregar e dizer que amava quando gritava no deserto por ti! Quantas vezes o teu nome ficou preso na minha garganta, a tua imagem na minha mente e os meus olhos olhavam uma pessoal qualquer... porque é que para mim, tu serás tu... ou outros apenas serão os outros nada mais... que corpos que me tocam enquanto eu desespero e me encontro contigo no nosso jardim de fantasia. Mas agora nunca mais…"_

Andou até ele, olhando uma peça deixada com a pressa da escapatória. Elevou-a até suas narinas, apertou-a fortemente ao reconhecer o perfume apenas para constatar o evidente, Saga era o traidor que tanto procurara ao longo destes anos. Camus inclinou-se sobre Milo, segurou sua cabeça, a puxando para seu peito, murmurando baixinho.

- Pardon, pour toute ma vie, je n'ai pas compris notre promise … papillon. (1)

Milo inclinou a cabeça para olhar directamente nos olhos de Camus. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos revoltos, sem motivação, que não conseguia processar.

Afinal quantos Jean's haveria?

Quantas pessoas saberiam da história deles assim tão aprofundadamente?

Seu corpo fora elevado, até seu banheiro particular, a água caia rapidamente enquanto as perguntas surgiam na sua cabeça e Camus se despia.

Seu corpo era tão intacto, branco como se o sol o acha-se precioso demais para o queimar, pois seus cabelos seriam mais quentes que ele próprio. Até que quando ele se desviou para tirar o que faltava para estar nu, estava o brasão da família de Jean marcado na sua coxa direita.

- O que é isso Camus? – Perguntou moribundo, seguindo-o com o olhar, enquanto o outro suspirou lentamente.

- O brasão da minha família queimado no meu corpo, porque Milo? Finalmente caiu-te a ficha que tentaste camuflar por tantos anos?

- Tu és?... tu és? – seu mundo tremeu mais uma vez, então aquela conexão que sentiu, aqueles calafrios que pensava ter apenas por Jean, que tanto o faziam odiar Camus por pensar que estava a traí-lo, aconteciam, porque apenas ele não quis acreditar na possibilidade que Camus seria Jean?

- Eu sou, o que sempre fui, tu sempre viste o que quiseste ver – aproximou-se do outro com passos firmes entrando na banheira, agitando a água quente – Agora precisa-mos de conversar.

- Conversaremos mais tarde, por favor, faria o obséquio de se retirar? - Olhando para o liquido avermelhado do banho, fazendo pequenas ondas que queimavam os rasgos em contacto com a temperatura. Camus levantou-se refutando.

- Como quiseres Milo Scorpiu, mas nunca pensei que o pilar que tu construíste para ti mesmo fosse tão fraco ao ponto de se ruir tão facilmente com uma verdade tão óbvia – deu-lhe um beijo delicado nos cabelos se aproximando da porta.

- Apenas preciso de tempo para organizar a minha mente, depois eu mesmo vou te procurar para receber as minhas respostas.

Saiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, a personalidade de Milo mudará ao longo dos anos, mas não deixara de ser aquela encantadora criatura frágil com uma personalidade indomável.

---- X ----

Mais uma vez o sol se havia posto e a noite chegara. Mais uma vez aquela noite seria de trabalho árduo para todos os pupilos da casa, precisavam de sobreviver nos próximos dias. Todavia nem tudo era um mar de rosas por ali. Nos corredores principais, ligado ao quarto do mais valoroso seme do bar uma pequena briga se ouvia.

- Milo, não quero que faças mais esse tipo de programa, tive tanto tempo para fazer com que saísses desse mundo, tanto tempo para te livrar daquele Shinigami!

- Camus, mentiste-me, traíste-me, violaste-te o Julian!! – Olhou-o com nojo o empurrando pelo corredor indo em direcção ao palco – Não és nem melhor ou igual aqueles que me tentaram foder! Não tens valor algum… Sinto-me nauseado só de constatar a tua presença tão perto da minha. Agora SAI!!! Preciso de ir para o palco! Dá-me tempo e espaço foda-se!

Mas fora empedido com um puxão firme do seu braço ouvido umas palavras roucas na zona do seu ouvido – Não me provoques ou terás a paga merecida do teu desrespeito! – Não quis saber, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que Camus poderia ser capaz não se importou, queria distancia naquela momento. Precisava de colocar os pensamentos em ordem, era tudo demasiado recente.

- Não és mais a pessoa que idealizei tantos anos, tornaste-te uma escória eu não sei se consigo encontrar o teu outro "tu" novamente. Até para mim és um nada, um ser ínfimo e nojento.

Dizendo isso dirigiu-se ao seu patamar de visão, enquanto Milo iria até ao palco, segurando a mão de Afrodite e Aioria, um de cada lado exibindo os seus atributos.

Hoje queria algo mais revoltante, reconhecia-se a si mesmo como um artista do sexo, então naquele dia ele iria mostrar aquilo que ele mesmo estava a sentir. Humilhou e maltratou aqueles dois no palco, mesmo o mais acostumado com o ritual de Milo num dia menos cuidadoso estava a estranhar tamanha violência, não, não apenas física mas mental.

"Passei a mão sobre os nossos lençóis de seda

As minhas lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto

Perante a ausência do teu corpo

Senti o teu cheiro flutuando pelo tecido

O teu corpo em penumbra do quarto

O meu coração penetra na solidão."

Mandou o corpo de ambos ficarem de cachorrinho, lambendo o que seria o pó do palco. Não se importaria com mais nada, não hoje. Bateu fortemente naqueles pedaços de carne arrebitados em sua frente até ambos implorarem por parar e o serem comidos. Isso não tardou até aqueles desenhos de dedos avermelhados se tornarem nódoas roxas. As unhas rasgavam a pele machucada com os gemidos que percorriam o local. Humilhação apenas era sentida. Animais a serem comidos, enquanto Milo estocava exaustivamente um dos cachorros à sua disposição, enquanto um punho fechado tentava arrombar o parceiro ao seu lado.

Camus observava enraivecido, seus ciúmes eram tão destrutivos que nem a forte madeira dos braços da sua poltrona aguentou. Levantou-se sem pensar duas vezes, como aquela criatura o deixava tão revoltado. Percorreu todo o corredor do espectáculo chegando até ao palco. Nele viu mascara da morte, suspirou, apenas acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Olhou friamente para os seguranças se afastarem e subiu entre assobios, aplausos e expectativas.

Olhou altivamente para Milo enquanto desafivelava as calças, em sua mente apenas estava uma coisa, vingança. Esticou a fivela de couro em uma dobra, dando duas chicoteadas "suaves" nas costas de Milo que retesou em protesto.

- Afrodite, Aioria estão dispensados até segundas ordens, saiam agora. – Falou imponente como era característico, assim que Milo fora protestar, outro baque fora sentido agora, no órgão que mais usava. – Não disse que poderias abrir a boca Milo, a não ser para gemer ou implorar. Hoje é o dia que a tua arrogância e prepotência acaba.

[Aviso: A partir deste momento pessoas mais sensíveis puderam-se afectar, esta cena é um dark lemon entre Camus e Milo. Mais pesado não apenas em questões emocionais, como em questões físicas. No final da cena está outro aviso a informar os acontecimentos mais relevantes e que a cena terá terminado. Aos que gostam de dark lemon, espero que se divirtam… by: Yuki Saiko]

Afastou a gravata para a retirar, amarrou os braços de Milo atrás de suas costas. O rapaz estava inquieto, não imaginava o que sairia da mente pervertida e maliciosa de Camus. Não iria ser passivo e subjugado aos seus caprichos. O tempo que fora enganado seria mais que suficiente para nem pisar no mesmo quarteirão que ele, agora aquilo? O que o ruivo pensava que era? A pessoa mais importante para si? Estava certo, mas e dai? Isso dava-lhe algum direito?

Acordou de seus pensamento com gemidos arrancados de sua própria garganta, dois alfinetes de dama estavam espetados na pele de seu falo deixando-a enrolada até á base deste. Alfinetada aos músculos de suas coxas, expondo-o a qualquer tipo de sensibilidade.

Milo ia para protestar, mas sua voz fora cortada por berros altos de dor, várias chicotadas foram sentidas no membro exposto, seus olhos reviraram com a dor. Seu corpo sentiu-se desfalecer, Camus aproximou-se dele dando um beijo intenso e rápido apenas para o fazer voltar à realidade. Assim que o fez abriu suas pernas, enquanto o outro arregalou os olhos com medo.

- Camus pára! Por favor não! – Os olhos do loiro estavam inundados em lágrimas, Camus sabia que seria a primeira vez que Milo ia se expor e perder a virgindade que era algo tão importante para si.

O escorpiano fora mandado para o chão, na mesma posição que quisera humilhar seus companheiros de profissão. Seu rosto batera no chão deixando o sangue que estava a fluir na boca salpicar o manto branco debaixo de si. Seu quadril fora erguido perante toda a multidão. O homem que sempre comia todo o tipo de pessoas, ali no seu trono, subjugado e humilhado perante todos que ele tanto se orgulhava de ter sido superior.

A língua do ruivo passou suavemente pelo ânus do outro o fazendo sentir prazer e tremer por segundos, o que o fez sorrir.

- Ainda és tão sensível aqui como quando eras criança. – sorriu depravado continuando com aquela tortura prazerosa. – Implora por mim, Milo – Sua língua entrou por aquele pedaço de carne.

- Não, nun…ca – Tremeu com a língua do outro. Estava a fazer exactamente o que ele queria, mesmo sua mente estar bloqueada seu corpo o traia com as carícias do mestre do gelo.

Sua consciência tentava responder mas nada conseguia, olhava para as pessoas embaixo do palco, suas expressões repudiavam-no. Sorriam da sua humilhação, desejando estarem a fazer o mesmo consigo, se divertindo com a sua vergonha a se tornar uma espécie inferior, um reles animal de sexo.

" _Não quero mais pensar, nem olhar aquilo que eu tentei por tantas vezes fugir. Ser mais uma vez usado como se nada fosse. Um ser igual aos outros, mais um no meio de uma multidão… Jean… não Camus, porque? Tu eras o pilar que sempre sustentou aquilo que eu era, que me fazia sempre seguir em frente e nunca cair no degredo e insanidade do sexo puro… e agora sou eu, o bobo da corte para aqueles que te enchem os bolsos, para apenas aumentar ainda mais a tua fortuna, o teu orgulho, a tua vaidade. Sou nada mais, nem nada menos que uma… medíocre ilusão para sonhos sexuais "_

Camus inclina-se levemente sobre seu corpo, chupando sua orelha fazendo o gemer de prazer, murmurando baixo.

- Milo, vou falhar a entrada duas vezes, mas quero que gemas de dor, entendido?

- Nunca vou conceder as tuas ordens, eu odeio-te!!

- Milo… é para teu próprio bem – mordiscando levemente seu lobo.

- Não quero nada vindo de ti – Cuspiu-lhe para o rosto, seus olhos coléricos imanavam a profundidade, a mesma profundidade que fez Camus retornar ao dia que matara seu pai.

- Que seja feita a tua vontade – fechou os olhos suspirando e um baque foi dado até meio do corpo de Milo, vários rasgos foram sentidos numa tentativa diminuta de dor.

Milo gemeu alto de dor, arqueou ainda mais o seu corpo, fechando os olhos com força. Seus cabelos foram retesados e seu rosto puxado para o pescoço de Camus, que finalmente usava o perfume que nunca saíra das narinas de Milo, nem que passassem séculos.

Fechou os olhos, respirando com rapidez. Uma mão deslizou por seu corpo chegando até seu membro o cariciando na glande com perspicácia, enquanto a outra afagava com a ponta dos dedos a nuca do loiro.

- Milo, me escuta…- sentiu o outro tentar se afastar, mas prensou mais os corpo, penetrando-o mais um pouco – quieto mon gâteux (2), relaxa um pouco eu não queria isto, mas é necessário, cerra os teus olhos, não quero que os vejas – lambeu-lhe calmamente a face indo até seus olhos lhe depositando um beijo suave. – Fecha os olhos, geme de dor que eu vou tentar ser o mais carinho que poder.

Não demorou muito até as feridas feitas pela madrugada voltassem a sangrar, fervilhando mais ainda o sangue gélido do ruivo.

- Porque eu deveria?

- Confia em mim… - foi cortado por Camus, olho-o com ternura e determinação. – Apenas mais uma vez.

Nenhuma resposta veio da sua boca, suspirou e abriu ligeiramente suas pernas deixando mais espaço para o corpo de Camus. Penetrou-o com delicadeza e assim como ele lhe tinha dito, fez sua parte, grunhiu de dor escondendo o seu rosto nos cabelos fogo do outro. Estranhamente relaxado por aqueles braços, seus toques mudaram.

Poderia ser apenas uma ilusão, mas como tempo tudo parou de doer… Seus toques começaram a ser prazerosos e realmente o local onde estava, a situação que se encontrava estava a ser esquecida, não apenas pelos actos de Camus, mas pelas palavras amorosas.

Não percebia o que se passava, sua mente turbilhava, seu corpo tremia, seus gemidos ecoavam na sua própria cabeça até conseguir gozar finalmente. Seu corpo foi arremessado para o chão sem qualquer cuidado, Camus tinha voltado há postura inicial, arrancou do corpo aqueles metais e a gravata. Segurou o rosto de Milo do chão o erguendo por instantes, mostrando para todos os presentes quem estava em seus braços.

[Aviso: O dark Lemon acabou, assim como as cenas mais fortes. Camus viola Milo na frente de todo o publico o subjugando perante todos, porém a meio ele tenta convencer Milo que aquilo não é o que ele quer, para este fingir a dor que estaria a sentir, enquanto Camus se encarregaria de ser o mais delicado possível. Divirtam-se com o resto da historia. By Yuki Saiko]

- A partir de hoje, Milo Scorpiu é único e exclusivamente propriedade minha, quem ousar lhe tocar, receberá as consequências de colocar a mão no que me pertence. – Saindo para os bastidores vestindo o roupão de seda, que Saga já tinha providenciado.

Milo levantava-se lentamente, não sabia o que pensar, depois daquela cena e do que ouvira, ele tinha-lhe dado a liberdade que sempre quisera, porém era uma liberdade ilusória. Como um cachorro que habita na casa, mas tem sempre um dono que vê os seus passos.

Camus dirigiu-se para seu próprios aposentos, entrou no banheiro despiu o subtil tecido que lhe cobria o corpo, abraçou-o e cheiro-o.

- Meu amado Milo, finalmente vamos estar juntos. Ninguém poderá interferir.

Entrou na box abrindo a sua típica água fria, deixando-a correr pelo seu corpo. Enquanto isso sua porta do quarto abriu-se, entrou com ligeireza, procurando o seu habitante, ouviu a maciez das gotas caindo, aproximou-se do local vendo a porta semi-aberta. Observou aquele corpo imponente, corou levemente pensando que realmente haviam-se passado anos desde que não o observava assim tão atentamente, pelo menos não a pensar que era Jean.

- Vai demorar ou preciso de o ir buscar ai? – perguntou maliciosamente

Enrubesceu desde da pontinha dos pés até aos cabelos loiros. Caminhou até à box tirando aquilo que tinha colocado no corpo, seu sangue ainda escorria por sua pele. Camus baixou-se lambendo o local ao que Milo respondeu com uma careta de dor, o tentando afastar.

- Me perdoa – murmurou dando pequenos beijos na pele magoada, entrelaçou os dedos das suas mãos com carinho, os beijos ternos começaram a subir pelo tronco do outro indo em direcção do pescoço parando com uma batida na porta, rosnou furioso, respirando profundamente em seguida – já volto, espera aqui por mim, sem fazer barulho – depositou-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios carnudos.

Colocou seu Yukata, deixando a porta encostada, olhou quase mortalmente para constatar quem teria a ousadia de interrompe-lo.

- Senhor, o que deseja? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava e sentava-se na sua poltrona, cruzando as pernas, pegando um cigarro – servido? – Mostrando os cigarros enquanto a sua mão direita o convidava para se sentar.

- Não obrigado – sentou-se – eu vim tratar dos papéis de propriedade de Afrodite – colocou uma pasta em cima da secretária, seu sorriso era intrigante, abriu-a e a diversão apoderou-se das suas feições. – 50 mil euros como pagamento, em dinheiro, por ele, como fora acordado ontem… o outro assunto será resolvido hoje mesmo - entregou a pasta a Camus, quase rosnando só de recordar-se. – E se Milo Scorpiu, resolver mais uma vez tocar no _MEU___Afrodite, não será fazendo-lhe o mesmo que nem hoje! Aquela humilhação foi leve demais, mas foi gostosa – riu sarcasticamente – se acontecer uma próxima vez ele será morto, mesmo sendo seu! Entendido, Camus?!

- Com certeza, não se preocupe, então para a semana Afrodite será seu – lhe entregando um papel como se fosse a "alforria" do suíço, que fora prontamente assinada e levada. – E já agora, descobri o traidor sobre o outro assunto, Saga era a pessoa que passava as informações a meu primo.

- Acha que o irmão gémeo estará ligado ao caso? E como descobriu?

- Creio que não, já que Kanon não conhece meu passado, hoje ambos tentaram violar e maltratar Milo, como se pode ver no corpo dele. Porém deixaram uma peça de roupa para trás com o meu perfume e uma peça de roupa minha, que só Saga tem acesso a ela. Vou quere-lo morto juntamente com Radamanthys.

– Quero redução do preço de Dite para metade.

- Um terço e ficas com ele desde de já.

- Feito, agora se me dá licença vou passar as mãos pela minha propriedade. – Levantou-se caminhando até à porta se despedindo e selando contrato com um aperto de mão.

- Esteja há vontade – sentiu-o sair, fechou os olhos, suspirando aliviado.

Quando abriu os olhos Milo estava sentado num dos braços do imponente trono de Camus, segurou levemente o rosto pálido do outro o inclinando para si, fazendo uma pequena carícia com os dedos delgados e húmidos da água, encostou as testas num acto de ternura, murmurando perto dos seus lábios.

- Perdão…

- Pelo quê? – Deixou seu nariz tocar subtilmente no do outro, os dedos percorrerem seu pescoço apertando-o numa massagem leve.

- Por ter duvidado.

- Passou, eu amo-te - A resposta de Milo, não veio devido a seus lábios terem sido tomados por os do ruivo, com um toque de subtileza, dedicação e misto de deleite.

---- X ----

Três garotos de tenra idade aproximaram-se pelas traseiras do bar, a porta dos fundos levemente abertos como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. Entraram ambos como típicos jovens, sem qualquer tipo de formalidade, calça jeans e uma camiseta seriam os trajes daquela noite para um loiro e dois morenos. Olhavam encantados para todos os pormenores daquele espectáculo.

Pediram cada um, um copo e observaram até onde os maiores se dirigiam. Entre olharam-se, sorriram sapeca subindo pelas longas escadas, olharam o grandioso corredor que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Hey, Hyoga! Tens a certeza que é por aqui? – sussurou Seiya olhando para todas aquelas portas.

- Claro, sua anta, achas que estas divisórias são o quê? Salas de Pump it particulares? – Retorquiu o loiro sem muita paciência para aquelas perguntas ridículas.

- Calma gente, afinal é a nossa oportunidade aqui, escolham logo um quarto – Ambos entre olharam-se, observando novamente as portas caminhando ao longo dos corredores vendo o nome de cada um dos seus habitantes na porta.

- Afrodite… ui gostei! Será que ele é tão belo, como dizem ser a Deusa? – Comentou Jabú.

- Logo porque eu ia escolher esse – Seiya fechou o rosto, continuando a andar rabugento. – Boa sorte, espero que ele seja péssimo de cama!!

- Não te preocupes Seiya, ninguém consegue chegar aos teus pés – comentaram os outros dois entrando cada um num quarto rindo, não escutando os inúmeros insultos que o moreno apregoava no compartimento.

Tentou entrar no quarto mais próximo para não ficar para trás, fechado, no seguinte, fechado e assim sucessivamente. Olhou para os lados e já não sabia qual a saída, qual a entrada, seu cérebro começa a dar um nó, até que um loiro sai do quarto.

- Perdido senhor?

- Hum, qual o seu nome? Pensava que apenas existiam homens aqui – comentou indignado.

- Mas apenas existem homens aqui, se veio há procura de mulheres está no local errado, então saia. – dizia o outro, virando costas voltando novamente para o quarto, sendo abraçado fortemente por trás prensando na porta.

- Então estou no lugar certo – pensando nos filmes pornográficos que andou a ver durante anos.

Durante isso, no quarto de Afrodite.

Jabu entra tentando procurar alguém, vendo um ser delicados se arrumar calmamente, não se importando com o tempo gasto.

- Afrodite, sou seu cliente… - entrou com uma pose de homem, que não era – não precisa de se preparar – continuando a entrar, sendo observado pelo outro apenas pelo espelho.

- Primeiro, não atendo crianças, segundo eu já não trabalho mais aqui querido, mas eu deixo teres as tuas fantasias de adolescência a pensar em mim, como recompensa da tua ousadia, boa? – Piscando para o outro, que ficou estático.

- Co…mo… é que… - gaguejou indignado sem saber onde se esconder para fugir daquela situação.

- Simples, o teu quadril, voz e atitude são joviais, as roupas e cabelos, são de alguém que ainda liga para o que a mãe diz – rindo – sou bastante observador…- pegando um leque para esconder a boca e assim dar uma risada bem desalmada. – Mas como eu hoje estou de muito bom humor – batendo na sua própria cama que era bem perto da zona onde se arrumava – senta-te, vou ensinar-te a seres, lindo e maravilhoso, não tanto como eu, porque eu não faço milagres! – Aproximou-se com medo vendo o outro já segurando o pó branco para lhe colocar no rosto.

Hyoga entra sorrateiramente no quarto, olhando para todos os lados, admirando a forma daquele local.

- Quem é – uma voz imponente falou das sombras.

- É assim que se trata um cliente? – Respondeu o moleque tentando parecer frio.

- Sim, é assim que eu trato todos, os meus clientes, porque é que irias ser diferente? – Ligando uma luz baixa vermelha, perto de si.

- Porque eu sou sobrinho do patrão, isso … -ia retorquir, mas fora cortado.

- E achas … - afastando-se da parede que estava apoiado – …que isso te dá qualquer tipo de privilégio? – Olhando-o seriamente e altivo.

- Insolente, eu vou mandar o meu tio – fora cortado novamente assim que Milo o pegou pela orelha começando a andar com ele até à porta – de quatro seu puto! – mas parou, quando sentiu a porta ser aberta e uma figura majestosa introduziu-se no local.

- Milo … Hyoga? – Olhando para o sobrinho indignado, caminhando até ele, se abaixando coçando-lhe a orelha agora vermelha – O que fazes aqui? E onde está o teu pai?

- Eu vim aqui vê-lo e o meu pai, disse que eu poderia escolher qualquer um dos seus funcionários para, coiso, que o senhor daria permissão! E este insolente, mesmo sabendo disso, me recusou, humilhou e me tratou como uma criança.

- Mas é aquilo que tu és fedelho! – Segurando umas mechas do cabelo de Milo as delineando com delicadeza.

- Tio Camus diga-lhe para ficar deitado enquanto eu me preparo – O olhando chateado. Começando a avançar para Milo, mas fora impedido pelo braço do ruivo diante dos seus olhos.

- Não ouse encostar um fio de cabelo no MEU Milo, Hyoga, nem tu, nem o teu desprezível pai.

- Mas porque, tio Camus?

- Ele é única exclusividade minha – segurando o queixo do pequeno o elevando, aproximando-o do seu, usando um timbre macabro – e se alguém ousar tocar, independentemente de quem for, mesmo tu estás incluído Hyoga, eu adoro-te e nada vai mudar isso, mas Milo é a pessoa mais preciosa para mim.

Aquela frase rodopiou várias vezes por sua mente, afastou-se calmamente de ambos, fazendo uma pequena vénia, pedindo perdão saindo do dormitório escorpiano. Chorou silenciosamente, Camus sempre fora o pai que nunca teve, que sempre o protegeu e nunca negou algo. Quando seu pai lhe batia, o abandonava, o tentou matar, sempre foi Camus que entreviu, limpou as lágrimas com as mangas da camiseta.

- Preciso que me digas onde está o teu pai Hyoga, Radamanthys finalmente pagará por todos os seus crimes conseguiram as provas para isso.

- Que bom tio Camus, finalmente poderei viver com o senhor? – Seus olhos iluminaram-se – ele está o Palace hotel quarto 489.

- Muito obrigado Hyoga – aproximou-se lhe dando um beijo na testa se despedindo do outro, fechando a porta sorrindo para o loiro – agora cuidar dos teus machucados.

Correu até ao final do corredor, vendo sair de um dos quartos Jabu, exageradamente maquiado. Base, rímel, contorno nos olhos e lábios, contorno, sombra, unhas, cabelo ondulado em cachos largos, sobrancelhas e buço arranjados, maças de rosto vermelha escarlate, assim como seus lábios carnudos. Uma autêntica boneca de louça sem saiotes!

- Mas que – caiu na gargalhada segurando a barriga, não conseguindo-se controlar. – Estou a ver que foste lá para comer e sais-te tu com a voz fininha! – Todos caíram na gargalhada não deixando o outro argumentar.

----x----

Entraram no quarto, as mãos frias de Camus passaram por rasgos e pele roxa com delicadeza, para o elevar aquele corpo até seu tórax como se uma noiva fosse.

Levou-o para a cama o deitando de seu bolso fora retirado um creme começando a passar pelo corpo do amado ouvindo alguns silvos de dor.

- Queres falar agora?

A resposta não veio com palavras apenas com um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça fazendo o ruivo sorrir lhe depositando um beijo sobre seus ombros.

- Depois de eu ter morto o meu pai, fui deportado para a França para perto da família da minha mãe, lá fui internado num colégio interno, eu e o meu meio-irmão pelo lado da minha mãe. Ele chama-se Radamanthys e é o pai do Hyoga. Ele soube que tinha sido eu a mata-lo e que tu eras a única pessoa que sabia, deixando-me assim a fortuna enorme do meu pai para mim, porém se eu fosse preso, eu perderia todo o dinheiro, ele andou atrás de ti.

- Então não voltaste por mim, mas sim por causa de dinheiro – Se erguendo para sair dali, mas seu corpo fora puxado novamente para o colchão.

- Eu sei que nunca me condenarias, ele estava disposto a te torturar, a fazer-te dele, a humilhar-te, a vender-te, fazer-te a tua vida virar um inferno apenas para testemunhares contra mim! Eu tinha de te proteger e camuflar isso, foi quando soube que estavas a prostituir-te! E ele nunca te viria achar um local como este onde eu venderia a pessoa que mais amo!

Milo ficou quieto, tinha lógica, mas como ele poderia lhe ter mentido? Por tanto tempo.

- Porque não me contaste? – Camus sorriu segurando o queixo lhe dando um beijo terno.

- Para não ter a tentação de todos verem como meu amor por ti é superior que todas as coisas, tempo, espaço e sexo. Me perdoa por te ter sucumbido a este trabalho, mas todos os meus paços, desde do meu desafio a vires trabalhar para aqui, a seres o seme daqui e exposto daquela maneira foi tudo plano meu, ter violado Julian para me odiares, para todos acharem que eu tinha um carinho especial por ele e não por ti – Segurou seu rosto – Tudo por ti. Sabes o melhor?

- Na…ão

- Nada foi um sacrifício. Mon papillon

- Je t'aime Camus.

- Moi aussi, Milo.

Finalmente para aqueles dois tudo voltou para onde tinha parado no tempo, um novo inicio, numa nova vida.

----X----

O braço do gémeo mais velho puxa o outro o levando para o quarto dos fundos, empurrando-o trancando a porta com rapidez, porém a velocidade não diminuiu enquanto tirava a roupa.

- O que se passa Kanon, eu não quero fazer nada contigo agora.

- Saga vais ser morto, troca de roupa comigo e me dá teus documentos.

- Como assim vou ser morto, do que falas?

- Camus descobriu tudo, me fala apenas porque? – segurou o pescoço do outro, seus olhos repletos de água que teimavam em lhe turvar a visão.

- Não sei do que falas! – Desviando o olhar por instantes, mas logo seu pescoço fora puxado o obrigando a encarar. – Radamanthys disse que eu teria o Camus para mim, como meu pet.

- Não servia eu? – Sorriu deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem, lhe selando os lábios com carinho, dando-lhe um murro no estômago o fazendo desmaiar. – Amo-te mano.

---- X ----

_Grécia, Terça-Feira 25 Novembro de 08, 20:00, na TV:_

- Notícia de última hora.

- Radamanthys de Buttercourt e Saga Lythirium morreram por homicídio em uma briga de gangs no Colorado em Supermax a prisão mais segura dos EUA. Ainda não se sabe o que aconteceu o caso está para investigações, já que muitos morrem todos os anos em prisões de alta segurança.

- Bem vindo ao telejornal, boa noite.

- Hyoga!! – Milo chama a criança que estava a acabar de tomar banho. – Vamos para o jardim do centro ter com Camus.

Passando bem longe da televisão, afinal nada naquele mundo importava mais… tudo fora deixado para trás para teres uma nova vida

- Ok, já vou lá ter! – Respondeu, sorrindo, verdadeiramente animado.

Chegando no jardim procurando Camus. Toda aquela imensidão de cores, cheiros e sons deixou-o despistando-se com um pequeno insecto cintilante, dançando animadamente pelo céu. Caminhou apaixonado embebido por aquele pequeno ser, não vendo mais nada, tropeçando em algo caindo em cima de alguém, apenas "acordando" quando sentiu-se abraçado, notando que seus lábios estavam colados aos de alguém. Arregalou os olhos vendo que era seu amado.

- Como no nosso primeiro beijo. – Sorriu corado.

- Nunca mudas – rindo alto, segurando o corpo do loiro o puxando levemente mais para cima dando um longo e calmo beijo no amado.

- Chegueii!! – Mandando-se para cima da casal, pulando para as costa de Milo. – Família !!

---- X ----

E em algum lugar olhando uma foto de um casal de gémeos brincando e o vento murmurou com ela nos braços.

- Eras mais que suficiente.

" _Amor é dado de graça,_

_é semeado no vento,_

_na cachoeira, no eclipse._

_Amor foge a dicionários_

_e a regulamentos vários."_

_Carlos D. de Andrade._

_~: Concluído :~_

_By: Yuki Saiko_

_9 Fevereiro 2009_

-------------------------

[Dicionário e Significados:]

= Perdoa-me por tudo minha vida, eu não consegui cumprir a nossa promessa, borboleta.

Mon gâteux = Meu doce

Shinigami = Deus da morte no Japão.

--------------------------

Bom um trabalho concluído, era para o deixar de parte, demorei dois anos para o concluir, que vergonha. Sinceramente deu-me prazer, pois assim como surgiu do nada o seu enredo, ele foi-se construindo com o tempo. Sinceramente o final desta fic apareceu na minha mente há coisa de um mês. E não saber o que vai acontecer é algo preocupante. Era para ficar maior, mas achei que ficaria maçador. Assim demonstrei o amor inabalável de Camus e Milo, ao longo dos tempos. Que Saga estava atrás de tudo assim como Radamanthys e mesmo Camus sendo poderoso, existem coisas como a vida da pessoa que amamos que nunca arriscamos mesmo que isso signifique ela nos odiar, ou estarmos longe. Espero ter conseguido demonstrar isso. Às pessoas que fazem parte da minha vida e que sempre me apoiaram obrigada… e às que nunca me deixaram desistir!

Espero por Review's! Kissu!

By: Yuki Saiko

In : 9 Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
